Mal Perdedor
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Imaginen que Rem no mato a L. Que se revelo ante Light y ayudo a Misa a su manera. ¿Qué hubiese pasado entonces? Este es un mundo alterno, de lo que "Quizás" hubiese sucedido. LxMisa
1. Chapter 1

Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

­—Esto es un quizás. Un tal vez. Esto es lo que quizás hubiese pasado, si Rem no jugase el plan de Light—

Espero les guste, gente bonita.

**Mal Perdedor**

"Light Yagami es un bastardo" pensaba Rem indignada, mirando enmudecida como Light movía sus piezas para hacer ver a Misa culpable.

Debía hacer algo. Si no acababa con Ryuuzaki pronto…

Rem tomo la libreta, mientras todos estaban muy ocupados mirando las pantallas. Ese era su momento. Anotaría el nombre verdadero de Ryuuzaki y del tal Watari. Aunque ella muriera, salvaría a Misa.

Ella traspaso las paredes sin ningún problema. Llego a una habitación llena de controles, cosas muy complicadas para ella, que en ese momento carecían de interés. Misa debía ser salvada. Debía ser rescatada antes de que algo malo pasara.

Tomo la Death Note y saco su pluma para escribir en ella.

"Maldito Light Yagami" pensó mientras escribía el primer nombre.

Pero antes de terminarlo, Rem paro. No escribió más y miro pensativa la libreta.

Proteger a Misa era su misión. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Cuidarla y protegerla. Incluso de ella misma.

Light Yagami no la merecía. No a una criatura tan dulce como ella.

—No a ella Yagami Light— susurro guardando la libreta y pluma de nuevo. Él no tendría su posesión más valiosa. No le quitaría a Misa, por que para ella, Misa era lo más importante. Era como los humanos llamaban, una hija para ella. Y la defendería hasta morir. La salvaría de un hombre que sólo la haría infeliz.

Light quería eliminar al tipo que se hacia llamar Ryuuzaki.

Entonces debía empezar por ahí.

Después de todo¿No dicen los humanos que el enemigo de tú enemigo es tú amigo?

…………..

………

…………..

Rem volvió a aparecer en la habitación, nadie pareció notar su ausencia, quizás por que en realidad sólo se ausento un par de minutos.

Ella noto como Light se giraba a mirarla, sus ojos eran fríos y mostraban cierta satisfacción de quien se sabe ganador. Él esperaba que hiciera un movimiento. Y ella lo haría, pero no como él quería. Él no se quedaría con su tesoro. Él no, nunca.

—Dime, dios de la muerte Rem— dijo L girándose sobre su silla, mientras degustaba un delicioso pudín de vainilla con crema batida—Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas más—

—Esta bien— dijo ella mirando a Light de reojo.

Él sonrío ligeramente, por que sabía que la tenía.

Y ella le miro con aprensión, por que acababa de darse cuenta de la clase de basura que era.

…………..

………

…………..

El cuartel estaba iluminado, pero casi todos estaban durmiendo.

L había repasado todas y cada una de las reglas de la libreta y había cuestionado a Rem largo rato. Algo le decía que ella ocultaba algo. Muchas cosas empezaban a serle sospechosas. Y la única forma de comprobarlas era descubriendo si la regla de los 13 días era cierta.

L, Ryuuzaki, miro que sólo estaban despiertos él y el dios de la muerte, que miraba a todos dormir.

Light Yagami y su padre habían salido a una cena familiar, por petición de su madre, para celebrar la captura del tercer Kira. Pero aun así regresarían pronto. Y Rem sabía que no contaba con más tiempo, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado desde hacia días.

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo Rem casi en un susurro.

L le miro sin inmutarse—Adelante—

Rem le miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos—Pero antes, si quieres que te diga la verdad, quiero que me prometas que Misa será libre de todo cargo—

—¿Misa? — dijo L con calma—Es una forma de referirse a ella muy familiar, digo, para según nunca conocerla— dijo comiendo pudín.

—Veo que no estas sorprendido de eso— le dijo Rem sin expresión.

—Así es— dijo él comiendo parte de la crema batida—Misa Amane es el segundo asesino, y supongo que tú eras su dios de la muerte—

—Eso no es algo importante— dijo Rem con calma—¿Quieres saber todo sobre la libreta y más? Bien, te lo diré, pero a cambio de que protejas a Misa—

L tomo una nueva cucharada de pudín y miro la Death Nota que Rem acaba de sacar de su cuerpo.

—¿Es un trato? — dijo ella seria.

L la miro, comió dos cucharaditas más de su pudín y después de unos segundos, hablo—Ya veremos, dependerá de si tú información es buena— le dijo con calma.

Rem pareció más relajada.

—En cuanto a Misa Amane— dijo L girándose a los monitores.

—¿Qué hay con ella? — pregunto algo tensa.

—No tenías por que preocuparte— le dijo L mirándola de reojo—Soy un mal perdedor ¿Sabes?—

…………..

………

…………..

—No… Light…. Mi Light… — dijo Misa llorando.

—Es verdad, lo siento Misa. No te he mentido— dijo Rem con calma. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que le había informado sobre la muerte de Yagami Light.

—Esto es tan extraño…— dijo dolida Misa, recostada en el sillon de su departamento—Mi Light no pudo haber muerto ¡Él es Kira¡Él es el salvador del mundo! —

Rem no se inmuto. Tenía una parte del acuerdo que cumplir—Misa, algunas cosas de Yagami Light se quedaron en el cuartel¿Quieres ir a recogerlas? Recuerda que su familia no puede ir a recogerlas, por que su padre sigue internado—

La rubia le miro confundida, pero asintió—Sí, vamos Rem, quiero tener todo lo que era de mi Light— dijo secándose las lagrimas con dolor.

—Bien— dijo Rem, y ambas salieron del departamento de Misa para dirigirse al cuartel general de L.

En el camino, Rem recordaba lo que había pasado días atrás. Cuando le había revelado a L sobre el plan de Light Yagamai. Ella sólo fue un espectador más, como había hecho desde que llego al lado de Misa Amane.

El humano que se hacia llamar L ó Ryuuzaki, había fingido su muerte y la del otro hombre llamado Watari. Por tres días Light se había sentido seguro, y reanudó las muertes usando la Deatn Note que le había dado Ryuk. Sólo que en esta ocasión, lograron filmarlo.

Las pruebas fueron irrefutables. Light Yagami perdió.

Y en acorde al trato que hizo con Ryuk, a pesar de sus suplicas por seguir viviendo, el dios de la muerte escribió su nombre en la libreta.

Todo el equipo de investigación estuvo presente, incluido su padre, que actualmente sigue internado en un hospital por un ligero ataque al recibir tal impresión. Su esposa e hija están con él, y por propia petición del comandante Yagami, ninguna de las dos fue enterada sobre la identidad de Light. Su muerte se adjudico a Kira, y se les confirmo su la captura del mismo, por parte de las autoridades Estado Unidenses.

La Death Note de Ryuuk, así como la que fue enterrada, fueron destruidas. Ryuk regreso al mundo de los dioses de la muerte.

Pero ella aun tenía cosas que hacer. Rem tenía una última misión después de que el caso Kira fuera cerrado.

Y esa era Misa.

—Ya, llegamos— dijo Misa con pesar, mirando la edificación del cuartel de investigación. Seguía tal y como lo recordaba.

—Este lugar tiene cámaras, seguramente L te dejara pasar— le comento Rem, mientras subían por las escaleras.

—Si— dijo Misa distraída.

Apenas llegaron a las puertas del edificio, estas se abrieron a su paso.

Misa no le dio mucho interés, sólo pensaba en su Light. Siguieron adelante, hasta el elevador que los llevaría al séptimo piso, donde estaba la base central.

Apenas la puertas se abrieron, Misa se sorprendió cuando vio frente a ella la figura de Ryuuzaki.

—Hola Misa— dijo L sin inmutarse. Seguía tal y como ella lo recordaba. Medio encorvado, descalzo, con ropa holgada y con esa molesta manía de morderse el dedo pulgar.

—Hola— dijo ella secamente. Ella lo odiaba. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que él había tenido que ver en la muerte de Light. No importaba si Rem le había dicho que había sido Ryuk quien lo hubiese matado, cuando vio al portador de su Death Note atrapado. Si su Light se quedo sin salida, todo fue por obra de Ryuuzaki.

—Como sea— dijo L dándole la espalda—¿Ya le has dicho Rem? — pregunto avanzando hacia la sala de monitores.

—No, como me habías dicho— le dijo el dios de la muerte.

Misa los miro confundida—¿Rem¿De que habla Ryuuzaki? — pregunto confundida, siguiendo a ambos hacia el cuarto de las pantallas.

—Toma asiento Amane Misa— indico L, sentándose en un sillón, con sus piernas hacia él, una posición muy suya.

La rubia se mostró renuente, pero Rem le animo con una indicación de su mano.

—Esta bien— dijo Misa, confiando en Rem—Como sea, sólo vine por las cosas de mi Light— añadió malhumorada.

Súbitamente las puertas de la entrada de la sala se cerraron de golpe. Misa miro esto sorprendida, y miro a L—¿Po-por que las cerraste así? — dijo nerviosa, pero la presencia de Rem la calmaba un poco.

Ryuuzaki le miro sin expresión, con sus ojos muy abiertos—Amane Misa, tú ya no podrás salir de este cuartel—

—¡¿QUÉ?! — salto ella entre furiosa y sorprendida.

—Lo que escuchaste— dijo L con calma, mordiéndose el pulgar.

—¿¡Qué clase de juego crees que es este Ryuuzaki!?— bramo Misa furiosa.

—No es una broma— continuo L, moviendo con cierta diversión los dedos de sus pies—Este cuartel esta vacío, sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ah, y Rem por supuesto— indico mirando al dios de la muerte, que no se inmuto, sólo permaneció al lado de su protegida, como si esa charla no tuviese que ver con ella.

—¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? — le espeto Misa—¡Misa sólo ha venido por las cosas de su Light¡Así que déjate de tonterías y dámelas! —

—No puedo— dijo L con calma, sacando una barra de chocolate con avellanas de su bolsillo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué no¡Son de mi Light no tuyas! — le dijo ella molesta.

Ryuuzaki mordió el dulce—No puedo dártelas, por que nunca existieron— añadió como si nada.

—¿Qué? — apenas susurro Misa anonadada, y se giro enseguida a Rem—¿De que habla Rem¿Me, mentiste acaso? — le acuso temblando de repente.

—Era necesario Misa— le explico Rem.

—¡Me has traicionado! — grito Misa apartándose de ambos.

—Misa, espera— le pidió Rem con calma.

—¡No, no quiero escucharte¡Me mentiste, me mentiste Rem! — le dijo dolida—¡Prometiste que siempre me cuidarías, que siempre podría confiar en ti! —

—No es lo que piensas— le dijo Rem con calma—Esto lo hago por tú bien, Misa—

—¡Mentira! — le espeto ella empezando a llorar finas lagrimas por sus ojos.

—Es verdad lo que dice— comento Ryuuzaki en un tono casual, como quien comenta el clima— Esto lo hace por que ambos sabemos que terminaras con tú vida— explico sacando una caja de pokys de sabor fresa.

—¿Qué? — dijo Misa sorprendida.

—Yo se que Misa ama a Light con todo su ser— explico L—Y al ya no estar él en este mundo, es normal que para Misa no haya más razón de existir—

Misa le miro molesta—¿¡Y eso que te importa Ryuuzaki¡Es mi vida¡Yo se lo que hago de ella, así que déjame salir de aquí¡Quiero ir con mi Light, quiero estar donde él está! —

—Misa…— trato de calmarla Rem, pero la joven rubia les dio la espalda y corrió hacia la entrada. Trato de abrirla presionando desesperadamente las teclas de la entrada, pero al no tener respuesta empezó a golpearla con sus manos.

—¡Déjenme salir, déjenme salir de aquí! —

—¡Misa! — corrió Rem a su lado para detenerla antes de que se hiciera daño.

—¡NOO, LIGHT, MI LIGHT! — gritaba Misa llorando, mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente—¡LIGHT, LLEVA A MISA CONTIGO, NO LA DEJES SÓLA, DEJA QUE MISA VAYA CONTIGO LIGHT¡LIGHT! — gritaba golpeando la puerta con sus manos.

—¡Misa! — grito Rem sujetándola de ambas manos, pero la pequeña rubia forcejeaba bruscamente.

—Déjala desahogarse Rem— le indico L acercándose a ellas.

—Pero…—

—Déjala, no esta llorando sangre— le dijo L con calma, mirando a Misa sacudiéndose con brusquedad entre el piso y los brazos de Rem.

—…Esta bien— respondió el dios de la muerte no muy convencida.

Misa al verse libre, no dudo en seguir golpeando la puerta, mientras llamaba a gritos al amor de su vida, desgarrándose el alma en cada golpe.

…………..

………

…………..

—¿Mejor? — pregunto L con calma, arrodillado frente a Misa, que después de casi una hora, había al fin parado. No por gusto, sino por el cansancio. Se había quedado sin voz al llamar a su amado. Sus manos estaban heridas y sangraban por los golpes, y sus ojos estaban rojos y secos de tanto llorar.

—Te hice una pregunta— insistió L con calma, mordiéndose el pulgar, mientras veía a la joven frente a él, acurrucada a un lado de la puerta, sollozando en silencio lagrimas secas.

—……de…jame…— apenas susurro Misa dolida.

Ryuuzaki miro la puerta eléctrica que cerraba la habitación. Le sorprendía la insistencia de la joven. Grandes marcas de sangre estaban en la superficie, adornando la entrada de forma siniestra, mientras las manos magulladas de Misa eran la muestra del dolor en persona.

—…no…— susurro Misa, y L la miro con atención—…sabes…como es…—

—¿Cómo es que Misa? — pregunto L, acercando un poco más a ella para escucharla mejor. Rem sólo los observaba.

—…no sabes como es… vivir sin el ser amado…— le dijo ella mirándolo. L pareció no sentir esas palabras, como si fuera un comentario al aire.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que él respondió—Es verdad— le dijo a Misa, acercándose lo suficiente para tomarla en brazos y alzarla. Ella trato de forcejear, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas y se movió.

Ryuuzaki cargo a Misa hasta una lujosa habitación. La misma que había ocupado ella durante el tiempo de su encierro. La recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—…per…vertido— le dijo ella, con el resentimiento marcado en su voz.

L le miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—No me gusta que me digas así— le dijo colocando una frazada sobre ella. De nuevo, Misa trato de repeler el gesto, pero las heridas en sus manos se lo impidieron.

Ryuuzaki la arropo con cuidado. Y al terminar, le miro atentamente de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño—…per…pervertido— volvió a decirle.

L le miro con resentimiento—Ya te dije que no me digas así— le dijo con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos—Por que me duele cuando tú me lo dices—

Misa le miro confundida.

—Hace unos momentos…— dijo Ryuuzaki recostándose a su lado, quedando muy cerca de ella, con sus ojos a la altura de los de Misa—…me dijiste que no sabía, que no entendía lo que era vivir sin el ser amado— le explico, y suavemente estiro una de sus manos hacia ella.

Misa se tenso cuando sintió el fino tacto de él, en su frente, apartando con delicadeza los mechones que cruzaban por ella.

—Y no te mentí— continuo Ryuuzaki— Por que la persona que más amo, esta conmigo, aquí y ahora—

Misa abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada. No podía creerlo—…¿Qué? —

—Por eso hice un trato con Rem, quite a Light Yagami del camino, aunque no esperaba que Ryuk, su dios de la muerte, fuera a matarlo— explico, haciendo que un brillo lloroso a pareciera en los ojos de ella.

—Yo hago todo por mi ego— siguió L—Para mi todo es un juego, donde yo debo ser siempre el ganador. No acepto nada inferior a la victoria— explico, acercándose más a ella— No me gusta perder. No lo tolero, ni lo acepto— se acerco más a Misa, hasta poder sentir el aliento de sus labios— Por eso Light Yagami debía desaparecer de mi camino, por que no sólo me gano la primera vez cuando cedió sus poderes a Higuchi, el tercer Kira, sino por que lo hizo por segunda vez. Light Yagami gano algo que yo quería para mi— Ryuuzaki se alzo un poco con ayuda de uno de sus brazos, lo justo para estar sobre Misa, cara a cara, tan cerca como para que cada uno pudiera sentir el aliento del otro.

Ella estaba pálida, temblaba y lo miraba asustada.

—Light me quito a Misa. No me importa si él llego antes, yo quería a Misa para mi, por eso lo quite del camino— su rostro se acerco más al de ella—Para Yagami, Misa era un juguete, algo desechable. Pero no para mi. Por eso él debía desaparecer— estaba tan cerca de sus labios ahora—Por que yo si amo a Misa Amane— susurro cerrando sus ojos para besarla.

—…no…— susurro Misa asustada.

Y lo siguiente que se ve, es a Ryuuzaki salir volando fuera de la habitación hasta estrellarse contra unos sillones. Haciendo un ruido seco al estrellarse con el piso.

—dios (ug)… de la muerte Rem… había olvidado que estabas con nosotros— dijo L desde el piso, con toda la calma del mundo.

—Si, me di cuenta— dijo ella con un aire molesto, desde la entrada de la habitación—La asustaste, eso no fue parte del trato. No seré más paciente contigo—

L fijo su vista en el techo—……hay un botiquín de emergencias en el baño, puedes curarla si gustas, te la encargo mucho— comento como quien pregunta la hora.

—Eso haré— dijo Rem dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

—…… creo que se enojo…— comento Ryuuzaki aun de espaldas al piso.

Súbitamente los monitores se encendieron, mostrando una "W" en todas las pantallas. Era Watari.

Y enseguida se escucho la voz del anciano—//L, tenemos un nuevo caso en Inglaterra, sobre un grupo de… ¿Qué haces en el piso?// —

—… Muy complicado de explicar…— dijo L .

——————————————————————

Espero les haya gustado :D

Me diverti mucho haciendolo. Son las 4:22 de la mañana, llevo toda la noche aquí en la oficina trabajando, y este me salio en un mini descanso, se me ocurrio mientras hacia unas notas para la resvista, jujuju, que floja soy, pero es el sueño que me cargo X3

Gracias por su apoyo! Espero que me den su opinión. Que chulos son todos ustedes! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note le pertenece a su creador ****Tsugumi Ōba****, el ilustrador ****Takeshi Obata****, y a la Shonen Jump**

­—Esto es un quizás. Un tal vez. Esto es lo que quizás hubiese pasado, si Rem no jugase el plan de Light—

Espero les guste, gente bonita.

**Mal Perdedor**

Ryuuzaki estaba mirando por los monitores como Misa estaba destrozando su habitación. Sin duda, después de que la dios de la muerte le había sanado, ella estaba más propensa a la violencia que de costumbre.

—Esta enojada…— comento L mirando como Misa acababa de dar con una de las cámaras ocultas y comenzaba a gritar "Pervertido" por todos lados, mientras seguía en su empeño de destruir la habitación. Rem, que estaba a su lado, sólo se dedicaba a mirar, como si eso fuera ajeno a ella.

Ryuuzaki tomo una cucharada de la gelatina de sabores, cubierta de crema batida y caramelo líquido, que estaba degustando y medito unos segundos.

El hecho de que Misa Amane lo odiara no le preocupaba. Eso era sólo un nuevo reto para su mente. Llegar al corazón de Misa llevaría una estrategia pocas veces usada.

Después de todo, ¿Quién puede jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y ganar?

—Watari— llamo L por los monitores, y súbitamente una "W" apareció en todos.

— ¿Si, L? — contesto la voz del anciano.

—Es hora de ir a casa—

…………

……

…………

—Bienvenidos a casa— saludo Roger a las puertas de la casa Wammy—Es raro que ambos estén aquí— comento sonriendo, al ver a L y Watari bajando de una limusina.

—Cosas de trabajo ¿Esta listo el cuarto que pedí?— comento L entrando a la casa.

—Si— contesto Roger, que se había quedado en la puerta para conversar con su viejo amigo Watari, pero se sorprendió de verlo con una cara bastante seria.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto Roger preocupado. Si Watari estaba serio, es que algo grave había sucedido.

—Creo que L se ha sobrepasado— le confió su viejo amigo, y se giro a ver a la limusina que había llegado junto con ellos. De ella bajaron 4 hombres vestidos de negro. Dos de ellos llevaban a una hermosa rubia en brazos. Parecía dormida. Aunque Watari sabía que estaba sedada.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Roger sorprendido— ¿Para ella es la habitación especial que pidió L? —

—Eso temo— suspiro Watari con pesar.

Roger le miro confundido— ¿Debo preocuparme por los niños? — dijo serio. Watari negó, pero Roger no le creyó mucho. Algo más había en todo eso.

— ¿Todavía no entran? — pregunto L asomándose por la puerta, mirando a los hombre que cargaban a Misa— ¿Qué esperan? Síganme— insistió sacando una goma de mascar color rosa de su bolsillo.

—L, quisiera que lo reconsideraras— le pidió Watari enseguida—No creo que esto--

— ¿Crees que deba comprarle ropa? — pregunto Ryuuzaki cortándolo.

— ¿EH? — dijeron ambos hombres sorprendidos.

—Si— dijo L como si tal fuera la cosa—Ella va a necesitar ropa— añadió con su permanente expresión de desagradable sorpresa— Nos vinimos directo de Japón, y la ropa que sacamos de su departamento no será muy apropiada aquí en Inglaterra—dijo mordiéndose el pulgar—Con esa ropa asustara a los niños, pensaba en comprarle algunos vestidos más clásicos—

— ¿Asustar a los niños? — pregunto Roger anonadado y miro a Watari— ¿De que habla? —

Watari quiso contestarle de la forma más sensible, pero L se le adelanto—Sobre sus vestidos de "Lolita"—

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — grito Roger pasmado.

— ¡L! — le riño Watari, rojo de vergüenza. Después de todo, él tuvo que ir a recogerlos al departamento, y la sorpresa que se llevo no fue muy agradable.

—Pero es la verdad— afirmo L mordiéndose el pulgar—Bueno, entremos— indico a los hombres de negro que aguardaban con Misa en brazos.

— ¡Wa-watari! ¿Qué significa esto? — inquirió Roger todo rojo de vergüenza— ¿Cómo que una "Lolita" estará en nuestra casa? —

Su anciano amigo suspiro—Te lo explicare, sólo, sólo vayamos por una tasa de té… han sido unos días muy largos—

Rem, que se había quedado un poco atrás, decidió seguir a Misa. Al parecer el humano llamado Ryuuzaki estaba cumpliendo su parte. Cómo prometió, nadie la lastimaría. Aunque se preocupo un poco por las reacciones de los dos ancianos.

"Aunque si ya no hay problema, seguiré a Misa" pensaba sacando sus alas para volar sobre ella y los demás "Creo que ese humano es un pervertido" añadió mirando a L.

…………………

………

…………………

—Te necesito a ti— dijo L serio (comiendo un gran tazón de gelatina de fresa), ubicado en un gran cuarto lleno de monitores, que enfocaban (en varios ángulos) a una rubia que estaba destrozando una lujosa habitación y señalando a un chico de gogles y pelo rojo intenso.

— ¿A mi? — dijo Matt sorprendido. Y no era él único. Near (albino y de pijama holgado) y Mello (mejor amigo de Matt, rubio de pelo hasta los hombros, con un conjunto negro holgado) también lo estaban.

— ¿Cómo que necesitas a Matt? — inquirió Mello algo molesto, mientras mordía una gran tableta de chocolate— ¿Para que? ¿Para vigilar a esa mujer loca? — señalo a los monitores, donde Misa estaba rompiendo un gran espejo con una silla. Near solo los miro atentamente, mientras resolvía un gran rompecabezas. Todo eso le parecía interesante, incluso venia con espectáculo, la rubia en los monitores parecía especialmente decidía a arrasar con todo a su paso.

L tomo una nueva cucharada de su gelatina y hablo—Lo único que Matt debe hacer, es entrar a esa habitación y ser él mismo— dijo como si tal fuera la cosa, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada sobre el pelirrojo, que le veía mudo.

Mello mordió su chocolate bastante molesto, mientras veía a la rubia en los monitores.

—Mello ¿Esta bien que lo haga? — pregunto Matt. El rubio lo miro, haciendo que su semblante se relajara un poco.

—Hazlo— le dijo en un tono de orden.

—Esta bien— dijo al fin Matt, guardando su Nintendo SD portátil en uno de sus bolsillos.

L no cambio su expresión, y probo una nueva cucharada de la dulce gelatina—Ya sabes donde esta la habitación. Por favor entra. Unos guardias pasaran por ti a la hora de la comida—

—OK— se limito a decir Matt, algo extrañado de todo eso. Se despido de Mello con un "Nos vemos en la comida", y cruzo el umbral de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de Misa Amane.

Ryuuzaki giro su vista de nuevo a las pantallas— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?— dijo sin inmutarse, mientras degustaba su gelatina. Obviamente se dirigía la rubio.

— ¿Por qué Matt? — pregunto Mello malhumorado.

L lo miro de reojo—Por que Matt es él único que puede cumplir mi objetivo— dijo comiendo— De la selección que hice, sólo él es, psicológica y socialmente hablando, el único adecuado— explico—Misa Amane debe comprender un punto de vista diferente sobre mí, para llegar a mi objetivo. Nadie mejor que uno de mis predecesores para hacerlo. Pero sólo Matt es adecuado, él pose…— hizo una pausa mirando a Misa—… un gran corazón como ella—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — inquirió Mello molesto.

—Ustedes…— continuo L mirando los monitores— Poseen una desagradable mirada… igual que yo—

Ryuuzaki no tuvo que mirarlos, pero supo que Near y Mello estaban sonriendo.

…………………

………

…………………

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! — gritaba Misa despedazando un sillón con unas tijeras— ¡INFELIZ! ¡CERDO! ¡ASQUEROSO CRETINO MAL NACIDO! — gritaba cortando la tela en busca de cámaras.

Rem, que seguía a su lado, vigilando que en ningún momento ella atentara contra su vida, cómo había acordado con aquel humano, cambio de protegerla, sólo miraba.

—¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE VOY A MATAR RYUUZAKI! — gritaba hacia el techo, segura de que la estaba vigilando. Apenas había despertado unas horas atrás, y su habitación estaba completamente destrozada en pedazos. El colchón de la cama estaba tirado en el piso, desgarrado casi por completo con el relleno por fuera. Las sabanas estaban en el suelo, cortadas en tirones. La mayor parte de los muebles estaban destrozados, partidos en astillas junto con pedazos de cristal que venían de los floreros y lámparas. Todos los espejos estaban en añicos esparcidos en todas direcciones. Y aun no había llegado al baño y la sala.

—Vaya desastre—

Misa se giro de golpe y vio a un chico, como de quince, parado en el umbral que daba a su habitación. Era pelirrojo y usaba unos gogles de color naranja, llevaba unos guantes negros hasta la mitad del ante brazo, una camisa roja a rayas negras y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con botas estilo militar. Llevaba lo que parecía un SD en las manos.

—¿Quién eres tú? — dijo Misa bruscamente.

—Soy Matt— se presento el pelirrojo.

—¿Te mando Ryuuzaki? — pregunto ella desconfiada, saltando del sillón y apuntando a Matt con las tijeras.

—¿Quién? — dijo Matt extrañado.

—¡Ya sabes de quien hablo! ¡Hablo de Ryuuzaki! —

—A ese no lo conozco— confeso Matt rascándose la cabeza, pero después pesco el asusto—Ah, espera, por "Ryuuzaki" ¿Te refieres a un hombre de pelo negro alborotado, con ojeras y que come dulces? — indico.

—Así es— dijo Misa molesta.

—Ah, ese es L— aclaro Matt.

—¿Qué? — dijo Misa sorprendida—¡No es verdad, Ryuuzaki trabaja para L! ¡L es quien habla por los monitores! —

—¿Que monitores? — pregunto el chico mirando por la habitación—Yo no veo ninguno—

Misa parpadeo—¿Entonces… Ryuuzaki y L…?— ella se giro a Rem— ¿L es Ryuuzaki? —

—Así es— contesto Rem.

—¡¿Pero por que no me habías dicho Rem?! — re riño Misa.

—¿Rem? — inquirió Matt mirándola.

—¡L! — grito Misa mirando a todas partes—¡Eres un maldito, no eres Riuuzaki! ¡Tú mataste a mi Light! ¡Maldito pervertido asqueroso! — grito y tomo lo que quedaba de una silla y la arrojo hacia una pared.

_**Con L………**_

—Ya le había dicho que dejara de llamarme pervertido— murmuro L mordiendo unas galletas de mantequilla.

—¿Y lo otro? — pregunto Mello.

—Sobre Light Yagami, no lo mate yo—

—Claro, obviamente— asintió Mello.

— A él lo mato su dios de la muerte— continuo L.

—¿Qué cosa? —

_**Con Misa…………**_

—Deberías relajarte— opino Matt mirando toda la habitación.

—¡Cállate! ¡Misa no va a hablar con tigo! —

—………OK— dijo Matt, y tomo su SD para irse a la sala, que aun permanecía intacta.

Después de casi 15 minutos más de tratar de despedazar el tapiz de la habitación, Misa se fue al baño. Termino quitando el lavamanos, rompiendo el escusado y desprendiendo el grifo de la regadera. Una hora después de eso, se tumbo en el baño, lloro casi una hora más, hasta que ya no vio razón para seguir destruyéndolo todo. Estaba agotada y sus manos las tenía lastimadas por estar rompiéndolo todo.

Su rabia se había ido, dejándola con sólo la desolación que le había seguido después de la muerte de su amado. Pero ahora no sólo era eso, además ya no contaba con su libertad.

Dolida, desesperada, llena de un dolor más allá de la comprensión de su mente; tomo uno de los pedazos de espejo que estaban regados por el suelo. Era un solo corte, un solo movimiento y todo terminaría. Ya nada tendría que preocuparla. Iría con su amado. Iría a un mejor lugar. Esa era la paz que buscaba. Esa era la felicidad de Misa como mujer.

Su mano se alzo, y con fuerza empuño el vidrio para dirigirlo a su corazón.

Pero el frío vidrio nunca le toco. Dolida y rabiosa miro a Rem, que sujetaba con fuerza su mano.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo— le dijo con calma la dios de la muerte.

—Rem— dijo Misa llena de odio—Maldita, te odio, te odio por estar de su parte— escupió con veneno en cada palabra.

—Te equivocas Misa— explico con calma Rem, quitándole el vidrio de la mano, pero la rubia hizo tanta fuerza en su muñeca para evitarlo, que termino cortándose toda la palma de la mano— Yo estoy de tú lado— le dijo la dios de la muerte.

—¿Entonces por que no me ayudas? — le suplico, con lagrimas en sus ojos— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a salir de aquí? No quiero estar aquí Rem, no quiero estar con ese tipo— su voz se quebraba conforme hablaba, y sus lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos— Él es malo, él le quito a Misa su amor, su felicidad—

—No, él es bueno— intervino Rem, buscando el botiquín de emergencias, que le dijo ese humano, habría en caso de que Misa tratara de dañarse. Ella ya sabía como era, así que lo encontró rápidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es bueno? — le dijo Misa dolida, mientras miraba como Rem abría el botiquín.

—Si no lo es y te daña— le dijo la dios de la muerte sacando algodón, vendajes y antiséptico— Yo misma lo matare—

—¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste cuando trato de abusar de mi en Japón!? —

—Él no te iba a hacer daño— le explico Rem, tomando su mano para empezar a curarla— Me dijo que sólo iba a darte algo llamado "Besito" —

—¡QUÉ! — salto Misa furiosa.

—Espera, aun no termino Misa— pidió con calma Rem.

—¿¡Un "besito"!? ¿UN "BESITO"!? — exclamo furiosa— ¡Eso no era un "besito" Rem! ¡Trato de abusar de mi! ¡¿Acaso no viste como se puso encima de Misa?! ¡Si tú no lo hubieses apartado antes de que me besara, no se habría detenido hasta hacerme algo peor Rem! —

La dios de la muerte le miro—Le dije que no sería más paciente con él, si de nuevo trata de lastimarte, lo matare—

Misa no pareció tranquila con eso—¿Por qué lo ayudas a él y no ayudaste a mi Light? — Pregunto dolida—Si hubieses matado a Ryuuzaki, ó como se llame…… mi Light y Misa estarían juntos…—

—Yagami Light era basura— le corto Rem— Él prometio ayudar a Misa por su felicidad, pero sólo quería ayudarse a él mismo, y me utilizo para eso. Misa nunca fue la parte clave de su plan, sino yo— le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Eh? — susurro Misa atónita—E-eso no es verdad…—

—Lo es, yo no te mentiría y lo sabes— continuo Rem—Yagami Light planeaba usarte para forzarme a escribir el nombre del humano que lo seguía. Yo moriría en el acto, por que mataría al poseedor de mi Death Note— le dijo incorporándose con calma.

—Y te negaste— dijo Misa con rencor.

—No— dijo la dios de la muerte con serenidad— Iba a hacerlo. Estaba escribiendo el nombre de uno de los humanos que lo seguía cuando me detuvo una pregunta—

Misa parpadeo—……¿Qué pregunta fue? —

—"¿Quién cuidaría a mi Misa?" — dijo Rem alzando su mano para acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla de su protegida— Yo siempre he pensado en ti Misa, te quiero más que a mi vida, y con gusto la daría si con eso lograrás tu felicidad— añadió con cariño—Pero no iba a dejarte con ese tipo, Yagami Light era un mal hombre. Él te hubiese hecho infeliz. Sólo te quería por que eras útil, sólo te usaba—

—Rem……— susurro Misa con tristeza—…Eso no me importaba— le dijo tomando su mano con las suyas— Sabes que eso no me importaba. Si el me mataba, ó si sólo me dejaba vivir para usarme, no me importaba, por que iba a estar a su lado Rem, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba—

La dios de la muerte se arrodillo a su lado— Lo sé, pero eso no basta para mi—

Misa le miro molesta y soltó su mano con brusquedad—¡Pues te odio Rem! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, no quiero verte de nuevo! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!— le grito y salio corriendo del baño.

—¡Tonta Rem, tonta! — chillo dolida, secándose los gruesos lagrimones que salían de sus ojos—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — grito al entrar a la sala, y ver ahí al chico de gogles.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste de remodelar el baño? — pregunto Matt sin mirarla.

A Misa le saltaron las venas del coraje—¡Largo si no te gusta! —

—Descuida, vendrán por mi a la hora de la comida— dijo y miro el reloj de la sala, después de ponerle PAUSE a su juego—Y… eso será en dos horas— aclaro reanudando su partida.

—¡Misa no piensa hablar contigo! —

—OK—

—¡Y no intentes nada raro! —

—OK—

—¡Tampoco vayas a filmarme! —

—OK—

—¡Wwf! ¡Eres insoportable! —

—OK—

Misa le miro furiosa, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se recostó.

_**Con L………**_

—¿Qué fue eso? — inquirió Mello sorprendido—¡Ese botiquín se movió por si sólo! —

Near, que no había estado mirando los monitores, se giro a ver a Mello, quien estaba perplejo frente a las pantallas que cubrían todos los ángulos del baño.

—Ese fue el dios de la muerte— dijo L mordiendo una dona glaseada.

—¿El dios de la muerte? ¿Entonces existen? — pregunto Mello mordiendo su chocolate.

—Así es— le respondió Ryuuzaki— Pero necesitarán esto para verlo con sus propios ojos— le dijo extendiéndole una libreta negra—Con ella podrán ver al dios de la muerte, esta es la Death Note, la forma de matar de Kira—

Mello lo miro sorprendido y Near se puso de pie, dejando su rompecabezas atrás.

—¿Sólo hay que tocar esa libreta? — pregunto el joven albino, rizándose un mechón del cabello.

—Así es— respondió L tomando otra dona.

—Entonces quiero tocarla— dijo Mello impaciente. Apenas la toco, se giro a los monitores. Near lo imito, sujeto la libreta y dirigió su vista a las pantallas.

L los miro de reojo—¿Y bien? — pregunto preparándose un té.

—¿Ese es el dios de la muerte?— dijo Mello mordiendo su chocolate, con una torcida sonrisa— No es cómo lo esperaba— admitió.

—Es verdad— asintió Near—Pensé que tendría una guadaña ó algo así—

—Es verdad, yo también me decepcione— confeso L. Pero sus labios se curvaron en una fina sonrisa. Había confirmado de nuevo por que Mello y Near serían sus sucesores.

…………………

………

…………………

—¿Ah? — susurro Misa perezosamente. Bostezo cansada y se froto los ojos aun con sueño. Miro a su alrededor y vio como el chico de gogles seguía jugando.

—¿Cuánto dormí? — le pregunto más calmada. Tenía la boca seca y algo de hambre. Noto a Rem cerca de ella vigilándola. Pero Misa le dirigió una mirada de odio y se giro de nuevo al chico, que no le había contestado—Te hice una pregunta—

—¿Eh? Ah, claro, llevas como una hora dormida— contesto Matt, sin apartar la vista de su juego. Permanecieron largo rato en silencio, él jugando y ella mirando ningún lado en particular.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — pregunto Misa aburrida de no hacer nada.

—Pronto cumpliré los catorce— contesto Matt jugando su consola portátil en todo momento.

—Ah…— se limito a decir Misa doblando sus piernas hacia ella. Aunque después recordó que así se sentaba el "maldito-pervertido" y decidió sentarse a lo indio, con un cojín entre los brazos—¿Sabes donde estoy ahora? —

—En la casa Wammy, es un orfanato para niños con capacidades especiales—

—¿Retrazados? — pregunto Misa parpadeando.

—No, retrazados no— contesto Matt con toda calma—Es para niños genios—

—¿Genios? ¿Eres tú un niño genio? — pregunto sorprendida.

—En cuestiones numéricas, si, sobrepaso por mucho la inteligencia común de las personas— contesto sin dejar de jugar.

—Ya veo— dijo Misa pensativa—Oye, y Ryuuzaki es de esta casa entonces ¿Verdad? —

—Si, así es. Es el más sobresaliente que a salido de Wammy House en años. Tú misma lo debes de saber—

—Yo al único que conozco, es a un Hentai— dijo Misa abrazando el cojín molesta.

—Vaya, no le conocía ese lado a L. Aunque es comprensible— se limito a decir Matt.

—¿¡Cómo que comprensible!? — salto Misa furiosa.

—Si, por que eres muy atractiva— contesto Matt— Es normal que guste de ti—

Misa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada ¿Eso había sido un insulto ó un halago?

—Bueno— se limito a decir ella algo molesta, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en el sillón—¿Y tú porque estás aquí? — pregunto deseando cambiar de tema. Ya no sabía si ese chico le caía bien, o mal.

—Me pidieron que viniera a verte— dijo Matt sumiéndose de hombros— Y eso hice—

—¿Qué vinieras a vera Misa? — repitió confundida—¿Pero para qué? —

—Eso no se, cosas de L— dijo Matt con calma—¿Quieres hablar o algo? — pregunto, pero por la forma en que se esforzaba en seguir su juego, parecía todo lo contrario.

—No, Misa no quiere hablar con nadie que tenga que ver con L ó Ryuuzaki ó como se llame— dijo molesta.

—Ok—

—¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa aparte de Ok? —

—Pensé que no me ibas a hablar—

—¡Y eso hago! —

—Ok—

—¡Deja de decir OK! —

—Ok—

—¡WF! ¡Eres un tonto! —

—OK—

—¡Deja de decir eso! —

—Deja de hablarme— y lo siguiente que sabe Matt, es sobre un cojín directo en su cara.

…………………

………

…………………

Después de reparar el cuarto de Misa (lo cual se efectuó sedándola para que no escapara), un mes paso muy rápido. En ese tiempo Matt seguía visitándola, pero como ella había dicho, no le dirigía la palabra. Ni a él ni a Rem.

Había desistido en destruir su habitación por segunda vez. Ya no le hallaba sentido a eso. Sólo pasaba los días y noches tumbada en la cama, sin nada que hacer. Solía mirar el televisor casi todo el tiempo, hasta que se aburría. Matt le había llevado varias revistas de modas, de parte de L, para que se entretuviera. Pero sólo basto decir que eran de parte de él, y ya no quiso tocarlas.

Ryuuzaki también le había comprado ropa nueva. Una más clásica a comparación de la mayoría de sus vestidos de estilo "Lolita". Pero ella se negaba a usarlos rotundamente, y sólo por que el piso donde estaba no tenía chimenea, no pudo que marlos. Aunque los corto en tirones y se los regreso en una bolsa con Matt.

Su vida se había vuelto muy rutinaria. Tanto que dos semanas después de haber llegado, dejo sus vestidos atrás y sólo usaba pantalones y camisas holgadas. No tanto por que quisiera, sino por que había llegado a la conclusión de que no le daría el gusto a L de verla en su femenil figura luciendo hermosos vestidos.

Rem no hacia mucho, sólo la seguía de un lado a otro, vigilándola sin decir nada. Algo que agradeció al principio.

Pero después del segundo mes, todo se le hacia más abrumador. Lo único que solía cambiar la rutina, eran las veces que Matt festejaba el haber terminado un nivel ó haber completado un juego. A veces, recostada en su cama, pasaba casi todo el día mirando la figura de Matt en la sala, a veces con su SD, otras con una Laptop, algunas con un PS.

La televisión había dejado de interesarle, y solía dormir casi todo el tiempo.

Incluso, había empezado a dejar de comer los alimentos que le llevaban.

…………………

………

…………………

—…mmm…— susurro Misa dormida, desperezándose. Abrió los ojos y miro en el reloj de su mesa de noche que aun era temprano. Eran las 8:30 y Matt no llegaría sino hasta las 9. A veces llegaba más temprano, otras más tarde. En realidad no importaba. Sólo el hecho de tener a ese niño era parte de su rutina. El chico llegaba a las 9, se iba a la una, regresaba a las 4 y volvía a irse hasta las 8.

Cerro sus ojos y se giro del otro lado. Aun tenía sueño, y el desayuno no llegaría sino hasta las 10. no tenía hambre, pero recordar a veces el horario que tenían los demás, le hacia perder el tiempo y además, la televisión ya no le inte…¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Algo se movió a su lado.

—¿Matt? — pregunto abriendo los ojos, quizás el chico había ido para preguntarle si quería jugar con él.

—No, prueba de nuevo—

—¡¡AAAAAAH!! — Misa salto de golpe fuera de la cama y miro atónita a Ryuuzaki, quien estaba pegado al lugar que ella antes ocupaba en la cama—¡¿Q-que haces aquí!? — inquirió furiosa, dejando el sueño atrás y más alerta que nunca.

—Vine a verte, a pasado mucho tiempo— dijo L sin expresión, mirando el lugar que ella había dejado vació.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Aun tienes el descaro de venir a verme pervertido!? — grito indignada.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así— dijo Ryuuzaki sin inmutarse, y tocando con su mano el lecho que ella dejo entre las sabanas—Aun esta calientito—

Súbitamente Misa jalo las sabanas con tal fuerza que L rodó y se cayo de la cama.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DICES QUE NO LO ERES Y MÍRATE! ¡ERES UN SUCIO VOUYERISTA! —

—Que grosera— comento Ryuuzaki incorporándose del piso—Sólo vine a verte— le dijo mirándola con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Misa lo miro con asco—¡PUES VETE! ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! ¡NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS JUNTO A MI, ME DAS ASCO! —

—Llegue de Estados Unidos ayer, y me vine directo aquí, m, llegue como hace tres horas, te vez muy bonita cuando duermes— le comenta evadiendo un florero que iba directo a su cabeza.

—¡MISA TE DIJO QUE TE FUERAS, LARGO, LARGO, **LARGOO**! — le gritaba Misa furiosa, arrojándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la lámpara, el reloj despertador, otro florero.

—Deja-de-hacer-eso— le decía L, evitando cada objeto, mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Pero Misa no le hizo el menor caso, le arrojo un cenicero y justo cuando se giro para alcanzar una pequeña maseta que estaba a menos de dos metros de ella, Ryuuzaki se adelanto con bastante agilidad.

Misa apenas lo vio, corrió del lugar donde estaba para alcanzar la salida que daba hacia la sala, pero L estaba más cerca que ella, y logro interceptarla.

—¡NO, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! — gritaba Misa, tratando de soltarse, pero L la tenía sujeta de los brazos por detrás.

—Te dije que no hicieras eso— le dijo Ryuuzaki con toda calma—No has estado comiendo bien, no tienes muchas fuerzas, te has cansado en exceso y sin necesidad—

—¡QUE ME SUELTES! **¡SUÉLTAME!** — gritaba ella.

—No me esta costando nada de trabajo controlarte— le explicaba el con calma—Debes empezar a comer mejor— le decía sujetándola, pero sorpresivamente, Misa lo golpeo directo en la cara con la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ryuuzaki gimió ligeramente por el repentino golpe, y ella aprovecho para empujarlo y soltarse de su agarre.

—Te dije que no hicieras eso— murmuro L en un tono sombrío, y sin esfuerzo alcanzo a Misa del brazo. Ella trato de soltarse, pero falseo con su pie y termino cayendo al piso.

Ryuuzaki de inmediato se coloco sobre ella en cuatro patas, con sus manos cruzo las muñecas de ella y la sujeto con fuerza.

Ella siguió luchando por liberarse, pero no tardo en rendirse. Jadeaba agotada. Ya no tenía más.

—Te dije que no hicieras eso— le dijo serio, mirándola con sus negros ojos muy abiertos—Esto pasa por que no has comido. Debes comer bien—

Misa no le contesto. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras se mordía los labios para no soltar su amargo llanto.

—……Haz lo que quieras— le dijo sin mirarlo, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza—¿Es lo que quieres no? —

L parpadeo.

—…tómame, hazlo— dijo con la voz quebrada—…pero después de eso… lárgate……— y Ryuuzaki pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de ella dejaba de tensarse. Se estaba rindiendo.

—Cada vez que te veo…— le dijo L acercando su rostro al de ella— Me dan ganas de besarte…— susurro buscando sus labios.

Misa apretó sus puños, cuando sintió el roce de los labios de Ryuuzaki en su mejilla, dirigiéndose a su boca. Él iba a…

—¡NOOO! —

—¡Ug! —

Misa abrió los ojos de golpe, súbitamente el peso de L desapareció y fue remplazado por uno más ligero. Apenas pudo comprender lo que pasaba. Matt estaba sobre ella, y Ryuuzaki estaba tumbado a casi medio metro en el piso de espaldas.

—No esta bien— jadeo Matt. Misa podía sentir como temblaba—No esta bien…déjala, L… déjala…—

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe—Matt— susurro, sintiendo como las lagrimas regresaban a sus ojos—¡MATT! — grito incorporándose para abrazarlo.

El chico se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo, pero apenas pudo reaccionar, miro a L de nuevo. El genio mayor ya se había puesto de pie, y los miraba con sus manos en los bolsillos. Y casi por instinto, Matt abrazo a Misa—No esta bien, no es correcto L—

Ryuuzaki miro al techo de forma despistada— Ah, es verdad, tengo un nuevo caso— comento como quien habla del clima. Y arrastrando sus pies descalzos, Misa y Matt lo vieron salir de la habitación.

…………………

………

…………………

L entro de nuevo al cuarto de vigilancia, donde Mello vio lo vio llegar. Near seguía en el piso, jugando con sus robots sin decir nada.

—Ya llegaste— le dijo el rubio mordiendo su chocolate.

—Mi plan funciono— dijo L, y una sonrisa curvada se mostró en sus labios, al ver en los monitores a Misa abrazando a Matt—¿No lo crees dios de la muerte Rem? —

La silueta de Rem apareció tras él, y Mello y Near le observaron por primera vez en persona.

—Más te vale que Misa vuelva a ser la de entes— dijo la dios de la muerta seria.

L tomo asiento en una silla, y doblo las rodillas hacia si—Lo será, después de lo que acabo de hacer, Misa ya no dudará de Matt, y será su más preciado tesoro así como Yagami Light lo fue— sonrío—Misa siempre fue fácil de manipular, su devoción por Kira le llevo a enamorarse de Light, sólo por que este asesino a los culpables de la muerte de sus padres. Y ahora que ha visto que Matt le a salvado sin pensarlo, una unión parecida se creara de ella hacia él—

—¿Esa mujer se enamorará de Matt?— pregunto Mello frunciendo el ceño.

—No, mejor aun — dijo L— Lo vera como a un hermano, y eso la ara vivir para él. Regresará en poco tiempo en ser la de antes—

—Más te vale— dijo Rem, y atravesó la pared.

—Así pasara— dijo Near al ver a la dios de la muerte irse—Así es un juego, se gana y se pierde— señalo colocando la ultima pieza de su rompecabezas—Esto… es muy divertido— sonrió curvando sus labios.

—Lo es— dijo L, moviendo divertido los dedos de sus pies.

Misa Amane era un juego fácil y divertido. Que iba a ganar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hola, bueno, decidí continuar esto que sería un "one shot" algo raro. Quizás lo termine en uno ó dos capítulos más. Espero les guste gente hermosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Misa se miró de nuevo al espejo. Si. Definitivamente se veía muy bien. Se acomodo de nuevo el copete. No sabía aun como debía de usarlo. Derecho o izquierdo o como de costumbre. Frunció el labio algo exasperada.

—¡Misa no sabe cómo debe usarlo!— declaró molesta, se giró a ver la hora y se irguió de inmediato. No podía creer cómo se había ido su tiempo. Antes le rendía más.

Fue corriendo a la puerta justo cuando esta se abría. Sonrió ampliamente y estiro sus brazos —¡Bienvenido!— grito antes de lanzarse contra el pequeño pelirrojo, que se fue contra el piso. Con todo y chica rubia.

—¡Matty-chan! ¡Misa te extraño!— le dijo la joven, estrujándolo, literalmente, contra su pecho.

—¡M-MPH-MMFT!—

Misa lo separó de ella un poco —¿Eh?—

—*Cof* que me *cof* dejes *cof* respiragh— gimió Matt, apartándose de ella —*Ug* ¿D-donde esta mi consola…?— pregunto buscando el aparato en el piso… estaba seguro que lo traía en las manos antes de que lo atacaran sexualmente.

La rubia frunció el seño peligrosamente —¡Misa no entiende por qué quieres ese aparato más que a ella Matty-chan!—

El joven pelirrojo suspiró con desgana. Empezaba a extrañar a la rubia que lo ignoraba —Ya te dije que no me digas así— le pidió, tomando su consola del piso. Bueno, se veía en buen estado. Quizás no se había roto.

—¡Matty-chan!— chilló Misa, abrazando al pelirrojo por detrás. Aunque con su altura, Matt quedaba justo debajo de sus pechos.

—Oye, Misa…— suspiró él.

La joven rió divertida —¿Dimeee Maatty-chaaaaan?— canturreo suavemente.

—Por favor ya suéltame— y acto seguido se arrepintió. Misa se aparto de él y empezó a llorar "Matty-chan no me quiereeeee".

El pelirrojo gimió ahogadamente. En serio extrañaba a la rubia que no le hacía caso —Ey, deja de llorar… www… ¿quieres jugar con mi consola? Te la presto si quieres, solo no salves porque acabo de subir de nivel y…—

—¡Waaa-wa-wa-waaaaaaaaa!—

—¡Ok, ok! No quieres jugar, bien ¡Deja de llorar por favor!—

Misa le dio la espalda —¡Misa no quiere jugar con esa cosa! ¡WAAAAA!—

—¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Haremos lo que quieras, solo deja de llorar!—

—¡Misa tampoco quiere que Matty-chan juegue con esa cosa!—

—¿QUÉ?— chilló Matt pálido —O-oye, eso no…—

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!—

—¡Bueno, tu ganas! ¡Haremos lo que quieras!—

Misa se giró a verlo radiante —¿Enserio?—

—Oye ¿Dónde están tus lagri…?— Matt la miró con disgusto —Me mentiste…—

Misa sonrió ampliamente —¡Caíste, caíste! ¡Ahora Matty-chan hará lo que yo quiera! ¡Yupiiii!— victoreó, saltando muy feliz. El joven pelirrojo ya no le vió más remedio. Lo único que deseaba era que sus días de calma regresaran. Aun no sabía que rayos quería L que él hiciera. Pero esperaba que fuera pronto, porque, enserio, extrañaba a la rubia que le ignoraba.

…

…

…

—¿Cuál es tú color favorito?—

—Eh… blanco, creo…—

—¿Comida favorita?—

—Mm… pizza está bien—

—¿Prefieres bóxers o trusas?—

—¿QUÉ? ¿Eso que tiene qué ver con todo est-?—

—¡Contesta!—

—Mmmm… boxer—

—¿Cuándo cumples años?—

—Eso no te lo puedo decir—

Misa levanto la mirada se su libreta, donde estaba anotando las respuestas de Matt —¿Por qué no?—

El pelirrojo la miro sin interés —Todos los que somos candidatos para ser L, debemos permanecer en el anonimato. Ni yo estoy seguro de cuando nací realmente—

Misa parpadeo —¿Entonces… Matt no es tu nombre?— el pelirrojo asintió —Así es, es sólo mi alias. Un anagrama de mi verdadero nombre— la rubia lo miró confundida —¿Eso no te molesta?—

El joven se sumió de hombros —No ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?—

—Pero— Misa aparto su libreta y se acerco a Matt, que estaba a su lado en la cama de su habitación —¿Qué es eso de sucesor? ¿Entonces ha habido más de un L?—

El pelirrojo asintió —Si, 10 hasta el momento. Wammy Hause se creó con el propósito de apoyar al desarrollo de personas con capacidades superiores en beneficio de la humanidad. L es solo el puesto ocupado por la persona más importante aquí, en Wammy, quien se encarga de apoyar la justicia—

Misa se recostó al lado de Matt. El joven parecía por primera vez interesado en algo que no fueran los video juegos.

Al parecer, Wammy Hause era un lugar importante para él.

Ser L era importante para él… sólo que ella no entendía eso.

¿Por qué alguien querría ser como ese maldito? Ella no quería que Matt fuera como él. No deseaba eso para él.

Porque él no era como ese hombre que le había robado su felicidad. No iba a permitirle que lo hiciera de nuevo. Matt había arriesgado su vida por ella. Misa deseaba cuidar de Matt. Quería verlo feliz.

No deseaba que L corrompiera al joven frente a ella.

No lo dejaría hacerlo… y miró a Rem. Y ella su vez lo hizo. La dios de la muerte reconoció esa mirada en su protegida. El joven seguía hablando, una sonrisa se apreciaba en sus labios mientras le habla de Mello.

Misa escuchaba atentamente. Quería aprender más de Matt. Quería saber todo de él.

Así encontraría la forma más efectiva de eliminar a L… y ayudar a Matt en su sueño de ser el nuevo sucesor. Y miró de nuevo a Rem… y la dios de la muerte entendió.

Había estado, ahí con ellos todo ese tiempo, desde que el joven había _salvado_ a Misa. Ninguno de los dos sabia el papel que estaban desempeñando en ese momento. Pero Rem sabía. Sabía que haría todo para que su protegida regresara a ser ella misma… todo… incluso eliminar a L.

Lo supo al ver la mirada de Misa en ese momento.

Ella planeaba algo. Y una vez que una idea se apoderaba de ella, nada la iba a detener. Ni L. ni nadie.

Porque Rem se iba a asegurar de ello.

La dios de la muerte sintió un pequeño tic en sus dedos. Parecía que de nuevo, iba a escribir nombres en la libreta. Todo sea por Misa.

Todo sea por ella.

Continuará….

Ven? Ya me estoy poniendo al corriente. A ke soy buena niña, eh? Verdad? Mañana ya termino este fic. Solo subo este para que sepan que va a continuar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Los últimos días en Wamys habían sido muy diferentes a como todos sus residentes lo recordaban. Un día, uno de ellos, Matt, había llegado sin aviso a la hora de la comida acompañado por una hermosa joven rubia.

Tomaron asiento juntos en una de las mesas y comieron juntos. Los curiosos se acercaron a ellos pero no hicieron preguntas de porque había una mujer como ella ahí. Eso ya lo sabían. L la había traído, sabían que era ella. Y estaba prohibido preguntar algo sobre ella.

Pero no estaba prohibido preguntar sobre ella a _ella._

Misa sonreía a todos y saco a relucir su magnético carisma. Casi de inmediato, se volvió una ídolo entre los niños. Que genios o no, se sentían extremadamente atraídos por la forastera, que si bien no competía con ellos en inteligencia, ganaba su curiosidad y alegría con su ingenio.

No en vano Misa Amane era una gran actriz y modelo en su tierra natal. Se necesita tener no solo una cara bonita, sino también un gran carisma y habilidad social. Y ella tenía esas tres cualidades bien desarrolladas.

Matt por su lado comenzaba a sentirse muy incomodo con tanta atención. Misa literalmente se abrazaba de él todo el tiempo. No lo dejaba solo en lo absoluto. Su primera salida fue solo para conocer Wamys… ¡Puro truco de la rubia!

Misa de plano se aferró de él y no lo soltó. Hizo tremendo escándalo cuando le dijo que ya debían regresar a la habitación, que L solo había dado permiso por un par de horas. Nunca debió decirle eso. La rubia de plano le hizo una escena de novia celosa que nunca hubiera imaginado. Incluso se puso a llorar… fue cuando Matt dio su brazo a torcer, esperando que L no le echarle la culpa por eso.

Y fue cuando descubrió otra cosa.

Las mujeres mienten.

¡Nunca estuvo llorando! Apenas le dio la razón Misa sonriendo con ganas lo jaló por el pasillo para seguir viendo el lugar.

—¡Matty-chaaaan! ¿Salió todo bien?—

—Ay, no…— gimió el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta del baño —Por favor deja de decirme así, al menos cuando estamos con los demás… y deja de seguirme al baño, es vergonzoso— añadió todo rojo. Dos chicos que entraron se rieron a costilla suya. Matt los fulminó. Esperaba no encontrarse a Mello. No iba a dejarlo en paz.

—Pero Matty-chan— insistió de nuevo la joven —Dijiste que podríamos tener un pic-nic hoy—

El joven la miró severamente —Yo no prometí nada de eso—

Misa hizo un gesto infantil y Matt se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Aquí venia otra de sus escenas ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que hacerlo justo cuando todos estaban en el pasillo? ¡Quería morirse!

—¡Matt!—

—¿Eh?— se giraron la rubia y el pelirrojo a quien había hablado. Era una de las niñas de Wamys y cargaba una canastilla con comida y una especia de mantel color rojo.

—El Sr. Roy me pidió que te diera esto. Dijo que tú sabrías que hacer y que no te preocuparas por las clases de hoy. Hola Misa, ya me voy, nos vemos— y se fue. Un segundo después, el timbre del inicio de clases sonó y todo el pasillo se vio sin nadie más que Misa y Matt.

Ella estaba radiante.

Él quería morirse ahí mismo.

—¡Pic-nic!— rió Misa, tomando a Matt y jalándolo a donde recordaba, estaban las escaleras que daban al jardín exterior. El joven se dejó hacer. Ya no quería más problemas… aun que odiaba no poder terminar el nivel que había comenzado desde hace dos semanas.

Si tener novia era así de horrible, el se declaraba gay.

_¿Por qué L está tan interesado en esta chica?_ Se preguntó, siguiendo a la rubia _No lo entiendo. Sólo hago lo que me pidió, pero no sé exactamente que debo de hacer… no sé que espera que yo logre._

Matt sabía que no estaba haciendo una prueba. Sabía que Mello y Near eran los que estaban peleando por ser el nuevo sucesor. Él había quedado fuera de la jugada casi de inmediato. Simplemente no era rival para ellos, aunque se le consideraba el tercero, sólo en caso de que los dos primeros murieran.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había detenido a L de hacerle algo imperdonable a esa joven. No había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder por oponerse a L… simplemente su cuerpo se movió por inercia.

Desde entonces esa chica había cambiado su comportamiento completamente. Había fijado TODA su atención en él. Casi al punto de sofocarlo… y no entendía por qué. Obviamente esa chica no era muy lista. Incluso estaba medio loca, la había visto hablar sola un par de veces, cuando estaba toda violenta y unas cuantas cuando él llegaba al cuarto sin hacer ruido. Llamaba a alguien llamada Rem. Su amiga imaginaria, seguro.

En una de esas ocasiones, Misa había pedido algo. Le dijo a esa inexistente Rem, que deseaba su Death Note. Matt estaba seguro de haber escuchado esas palabras antes. Pero no recordaba donde…

Por otro lado, le sorprendía que L no lo hubiese castigado por _interrumpirlo_. Eso le daba más a pensar. El caso de Kira en Japón había terminado ya varios meses atrás… no sabía porque, pero muchas cosas sobre L, Misa y el caso Kira le estaban rondando la cabeza.

Sentía que todo estaba ligado de alguna forma.

Y Mello sabía algo respecto a eso. Eso era definitivo. Conocía a su amigo muy bien. Y si él sabía algo, era seguro que Near también. Sintió una punzada de celos al saberse excluido de algo, aunque fuera insignificante.

De alguna manera, él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y ellos lo estaban evaluando. L lo estaba haciendo. la joven rubia era el blanco, eso era obvio. ¿Pero que pepl jugaba el en todo eso? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver? ¿Por qué estaba en Wamys? … ¿estaba ella relacionada al caso Kira de alguna forma?

Matt miró como Misa lo jalaba hacia un gran roble, donde la sombra era perfecta para ese día soleado. Tendió el largo mantel en el césped y ella coloco parte de la comida fuera de la cesta.

El la miró atentamente. Estaban lejos de la mansión. Estaba seguro de que no habría cámaras ahí. Quizás ya era hora de obtener algunas pistas.

—Oye, Misa— preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—¿Dime?— sonrió ella emocionada. Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—

La sonrisa que ella le dirigió, no sabría como describirla.

Quizás maliciosa sería la respuesta…

Continuara…..

Hola! Aquí actualizando de nuevo. Espero que les guste cómo va la historia. Gracias por sus mensajes!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Esa noche Matt no pudo dormir. Se levanto de la cama y se asomó por la ventana. Veía la luna brillando en lo alto. Parecía que iba a llover pronto.

—**Yo soy el segundo kira—**

Matt cerró la cortina casi de golpe. Esas palabras le rondaban la cabeza como una amenaza mortal. Como si fuera algo que no debía olvidar nunca… a pesar de lo terrible que fuera.

No podía creerlo. Había estado conviviendo con el segundo kira. L había traído a alguien tan peligroso a Wamys. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando al hacerlo? ¿Por qué esa chica estaba ahí si era una criminal?

Matt parpadeo sorprendido. Un momento. ¿Qué hacia ÉL con un criminal tan peligroso? ¿Qué estaba pensando L al ponerlo con ella? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Se frotó el cabello rojizo con fuerza. No tenía idea de donde estaba en esos momentos. Sentía que lo habían dejado a la mitad de la selva, rodeado de fieras hambrientas.

Estaba lamentando haber preguntado. Nunca debió hacerlo. Prefería pensar en esa mujer como una rubia histérica, loca y descerebrada.

Saber que estaba en compañía de uno de los criminales más terribles hasta el momento no lo hacía sentir bien. Sabía un poco del caso del asesino kira por Mello… pero esto era completamente diferente. El rubio no le iba a decir nada. Near menos y L menos.

Ellos tres sabían algo que él no. Y lo estaban usando para eso. Era un peón en el gran tablero de L… y Mello y Near estaban de su lado, observando los movimientos que él estaba haciendo.

Eso le molesto mucho.

_Si ellos saben algo_ pensó, tomando su Nintendo DS antes de salir _Roger lo sabe y él siempre guarda todo en su computadora._ Salió de su habitación y camino con cuidado por los pasillos. Salió sin calzado para que sus pasos no se escucharan.

Mello y Near eran grandes genios. Pero había una sola habilidad de la cual Matt estaba orgulloso.

A él le encantaban las computadoras.

Desde las pequeñas hasta las industrializadas. Todo lo que tuviera un software era suyo. Literalmente hablando. No había programa que pudiera resistirle.

Matt nunca había usado su talento nato para su propio beneficio… al menos nadie se había enterado hasta el momento. Mello lo sabía, claro, como su mejor amigo. Sólo que el rubio no sabía hasta que punto Matt era tan invencible.

El joven entró al despacho de Roguer sin problemas. Ser el amigo de Mello le había enseñado ciertas cosas muy útiles, en cuanto al allanamiento a propiedad privada se refería.

Tomó asiento tras el escritorio y conecto un cable de su Nintendo al ordenador. No era tonto. Sabía que Roguer protegía su información herméticamente. Pero él sabía como abrirse paso sin ser detectado.

…

…

…

—Entonces Ryuuzaki tiene mi libreta…— murmuro Misa. Estaba boca abajo en su cama, cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada. Eran casi las dos de la mañana pero sabía que Ryuuzaki estaba ahí, mirándola desde alguna habitación en Wamys… escuchándola…

Por eso debía ser cuidadosa. No podía hablar con Rem directamente por que él escucharía. Habían estado comunicándose por medio de notas escritas, que se había robado en un descuido de Matt. Cuando una de las niñas se había acercado con su mochila.

Le mostraba las notas directamente a la dios de la muerte. El ser asentía o negaba según lo que Misa escribía y después la joven se tragaba la nota, para que Ryuuzaki no pudiera saber lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba su libreta.

Debía recuperarla. De alguna manera debía hacerlo.

_Vas a morir Ryuuzaki…_ pensó Misa, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa infantil _Vas a morir y Matty se convertirá en tu sucesor._

_Y así Misa y Matty-chan estarán juntos._

Continuara…

Ey, yo de nuevo. Estoy actualizando bastante rápido. Quiero terminar este fic para poder continuar con los demás. Es mi deber ponerme al corriente.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Cuando Matt dejó la oficina de Roguer, no podía creer a donde iba a ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía saber si era verdad.

Había leído todos los informes de Roguer. Si eran verdad, entonces… entonces Rem existía… pero, pero la sola idea de que los dioses de la muerte en verdad fueran _reales_ era descabellado. No tenía lógica.

Pero de ser así…

Matt sintió un escalofrió.

—**Rem ¿Dónde está mi Death Note?—**

_Esto está mal_ pensó el pelirrojo, apresurando sus pasos al cuarto de L. Matt llego al cuarto de monitores y entró cuidadosamente después de forzar la entrada con unas pinzas.

El lugar estaba como lo recordaba… y ahí estaba. Justo sobre el tablero de control. Extendida con naturalidad como si hubiera sido casualmente olvidada por un alumno… La libreta asesina.

La Death Note.

Matt extendió sus manos. Sabía era la libreta por las fotos en el expediente. Se veía normal. Como una libreta normal. Pero no lo era.

Era la peor arma que el mundo humano pudo conocer. Te permitía matar a la distancia y de cualquier forma… solo con escribir un nombre.

La tomó con cuidado. Como si pudiera estallar si no lo hacía bien. La estudio un poco y nervioso descubrió que no había algo especial en ella. No físicamente al menos. Matt quiso mirar los monitores… pero no. Si iba a ver a Rem, debía hacerlo por sí mismo. Con sus propios ojos. Cara a cara.

Debía descubrirlo en persona y ahora mismo. No iba a esperar a que L regresara y descubriera que había tomado la libreta sin su permiso. Salió de la habitación corriendo. No le importo si lo descubrían o si lo encontraban de camino.

Tenía que ver a Rem y enfrentar a Misa Amane. Ella planeaba algo y seguramente era matarlos a todos, empezando por L.

¿Pero porque L no se había dado cuenta aun? El informe de Roguer decía que L se había interesado sentimentalmente de Misa Amane, el segundo kira y había hecho un acuerdo con su dios de la muerte para resguardar la seguridad de la chica.

Matt no pudo evitar sentirse menospreciado. Lo habían estado usando como una niñera o algo así. El informe no especificaba mucho de su papel con Misa, pero hasta el momento, eso era todo lo que había sido.

Pero no ahora. Ahora la vida de todos corría peligro. Y él era el único que podía hacer algo.

Con la Death Note manipularía a Rem, para que pudieran vivir.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que salvarlos a todos.

Continuara…

El final está cerca. Esperen un poco más. Ya casi termino. Gracias gente hermosa y bella!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Matt jadeaba de forma descontrolada. Había terminado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la habitación de Misa Amane… y aun así no podía creer que estaba ahí. Parado justo ante las puertas del cuarto.

Se quito el sudor de la frente con su muñeca y respiro profundamente para recuperar la estabilidad. Si este fuera uno de sus video-juegos, tendría 5 compañeros y un sacerdote entre ellos, para darle vida y recuperar energía. Antes de lanzarse en contra del jefe supremo.

Solo que este no era un juego.

Estaba solo y su enemigo era un asesino real.

Y no tenía más que una vida. Irrepetible y única.

Pero estaba decidido. Debía detener a esa mujer antes de que recuperara su libreta. El plan era simple. En teoría.

Abrió la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible. Aunque le sorprendió lograrlo. Estaba temblando sin poder contenerse.

Dio un paso dentro y no se molesto en cerrar la puerta. Si algo salía mal, deseaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Mejor dejarla disponible.

Las luces en la habitación estaban encendidas. Llegó al recibidor y pudo ver la habitación de Misa. Podía ver los pies de la rubia moviéndose en la cama. Estaba despierta. No sabía si eso era bueno.

Tragó su aliento para darse algo de valor. Su boca estaba seca y se tocó la espalda. Si, la libreta estaba aun bien escondida entre sus pantalones.

Se acerco un poco más sin hacer ruido. Pronto pudo ver un poco más del cuerpo de la rubia. Sus muslos, su cadera, la espalda… se paró en seco.

Un escalofrío le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, temblaba de nuevo pero desde adentro. Sentía un grito de horror partirle la medula en ese momento. No podía hablar. No sabía cómo es que aun respiraba. Su labio inferior temblaba y sentía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba aterrado.

Ahí estaba. Justo frente a él. Mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos, encantándolo como una cobra antes de devorar a su presa. Era de un blanco antinatural y fantasmagórico. Picos como huesos roídos formaban su cuerpo. Sus extremidades eran largas y con apariencia de ser huesos fracturados. Un vendaje cubría su rostro como si estuviera herido.

Matt deseaba gritar e irse de ahí.

Nunca debió preguntarle a esa mujer quien era en verdad.

Nunca.

—Misa…— la voz del ser le hizo sobresaltar. Casi soltó un chillido agudo —El niño esta aquí—

Misa se irguió. Estaba boca abajo en la cama y se giró a la entrada sorprendida —¿Matty-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, pero luego sonrió —¿Has venido a dormir con Misa? ¡Qué bien!— dijo saltando de la cama —¡Súper! Misa va a preparar todo y dormiremos juntos—

Matt no le contesto, miraba fijamente a Rem.

La dios de la muerte volvió a hablar, con calma, como si él no fuera parte de ese momento —Él puede verme, Misa—

La rubia miró a la dios y después al niño frente a ella. Matt al verse descubierto retrocedió sintiéndose acorralado. Iba a decir algo, pero ella se adelanto —Entonces has tocado la Death Note— le dijo sonriendo.

—S-sí, es verdad— admitió el joven, nervioso —E tocado la libreta y puedo ver a tú eh, este… diosa de la muerte, creo— añadió no muy seguro si Rem era un él o ella. Aunque creía que por la voz era ella. O quizás era ambos.

Misa adopto una pose inocente. Como el de una dulce niña —Matty-chan ¿tú sabes donde esta mi libreta?—

Él le miró con desafío —No me engañas ¡Sé que las mujeres mienten!—. Misa no pudo evitar soltar una risilla divertida —Matty-chan es muy lindo cuando se enoja— hizo una pausa y lo miró con cariño —Matty-chan es muy inteligente, además de guapo y gentil… Matty-chan se parece mucho a mi Light… Misa lo extraña mucho— añadió mirándolo casi con dolor —Misa puede ver un poco de su Ligth en Matty-chan…—

Matt retrocedió con precaución —Ligth… él es el asesino, Kira—

Ella asintió con tristeza —Si… mi Ligth ya no está en este mundo… L lo mato…— hubo un silenció tenso entre ellos. Pero fue ella quien hablo de nuevo —Matty-chan habla de cómo le gustaría ser el sucesor ¿Verdad?—

—Eh, si ¿Eso que tiene que ver?— respondió él.

Misa sonrió inocentemente —Matty-chan… ¿No te gustaría ser el sucesor ahora mismo?—

—¿Qué?— soltó el joven sorprendido.

—Es muy fácil— explicó ella, como si fuera lo más normal —Misa solo necesita una simple hoja de la libreta y podrá acabar con Ryuuzaki, Mello y Near ahora mismo—

Matt perdió el aliento.

—Misa quiere mucho a Matty-chan, por el Misa haría lo que fuera. Misa quiere proteger a Matty-chan. Quiere hacer lo que no pudo con su amado Ligth—

Matt no supo como las palabras escaparon de sus labios —Tú no puedes hacer eso. Se necesita el nombre real y el rostro de la persona para hacerlo—

La rubia amplió su sonrisa —Eso es sencillo Matt. No. Quise decir, Mail Jeevas—

Continuara…..

Ta-ta-Taaaaaaaa. Muy bien. El final está cerca. Unos cuantos capis más y listo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Mal Perdedor**

Matt retrocedió dos pasos. Su cerebro no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo supo ella que…?

El joven la miró sin aliento. Su mente recordó en ese momento el reporte de Roguer —Los ojos del dios de la muerte…— dijo casi en un susurro, como si temiera de sus propias palabras —Tienes los ojos del dios de la muerte—

Misa asintió con calma.

Él le miró con fiereza —Has sabido el nombre mío desde el principio ¡Me has estado engañando desde siempre!— Matt iba a recriminarle más…. Hasta que recordó lo que había hecho hacia unas semanas.

Hace tres semanas… él le había mostrado el anuario de Wammys House…

Misa había estado insistiendo que deseaba conocer todo de él y que quería conocer a Mello, su mejor amigo del que tanto había estado hablándole. También de Near… incluso pregunto por Roguer…

Él le había transmitido esa petición a L y este le había dado uno de los anuarios del año pasado…

Si el reporte de Roguer era verídico en todo… ella… ella…

Matt miró a la rubia aterrado —Los ojos del dios de la muerte no necesitan ver a la persona, también funcionan con fotografías… tu sabes los nombres de todos hasta el momento…—

—Es verdad— respondió ella con calma —Pero nada de eso sirve de mucho sin la libreta, además, Misa no te engaño. Misa de verdad quiere serle útil a Matty-chan—

—¡No es verdad! ¡Quieres matarnos a todos para huir!—

Ella lo miró profundamente dolida —¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?—

—¡Porque no has hecho otra cosa que mentirme!—

—¡Es verdad pero no por lo que tú piensas! ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?—

Matt entonces recordó las reglas de la libreta, que Roguer había escrito en su reporte. Sólo había una forma de garantizar que Misa Amane no los matara…

El joven sacó la Death Note de su espalda y se la mostró con decisión. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero era todo o nada en ese momento —Renuncia a los derechos de la libreta. Si lo que dices es verdad, renuncia a tus derechos por mí. Olvida todo y vive una vida llena de paz. Olvida tu rencor hacia L y entonces, solo entonces, prometo estar a tu lado—

—Así que la traías contigo todo el tiempo— le dijo ella, haciendo un gesto de molestia. Matt la miró con desconfianza —¿Lo harás o vas a matarme?—

—Misa— la voz de Rem hizo que ambos la miraran —Hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré contigo siempre. Solo será necesario que toques un pedazo de hoja de la libreta para que puedas verme y escucharme de nuevo —

Misa le sonrió y asintió. Miró de nuevo a Matt y se acerco lentamente. El joven se paralizó por su propia incertidumbre. Solo por eso no se movió de donde estaba.

—Por ti Matty-chan, yo renuncio a los derechos de la libreta Rem—

—Está bien— respondió la diosa de la muerte y miro a Matt —Misa no debe tocar de nuevo la libreta o recordara de nuevo quien era. Te recomiendo que la guardes antes de que le borre la memoria—

—Ah, s-si, claro— dijo el joven, apresurándose en guardar la libreta en su espalda. Una vez lo hizo, pudo ver como Misa parpadeó algo confundida. Lo miró por unos momentos y sonrió abiertamente —¡Matty-chan! ¡Viniste a dormir conmigo!— y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Matt se quedo confundido y miró a Rem —Ella ya no recuerda nada sobre la libreta— le explico la diosa con calma —Pero sus sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Su resentimiento hacia L tampoco cambiara, aunque ha sido reducido a un nivel inofensivo—

Él asintió aun confundido y correspondió el abrazo de ella torpemente. Todo eso había sido muy fácil, muy rápido y muy extraño. Sobre todo de lo último.

…

…

…

—Fue tal y como lo predije— sonreía L, mirando por los monitores como Misa acomodaba la cama, para que ella y Matt pudieran dormir cómodamente.

—Me sorprende que Matt haya llegado al punto de robar la libreta y llevársela— opino Mello detrás de él, mordiendo su chocolate.

—Matt debía descubrir la verdad de Misa Amane y corroborarla. Contaba con que lo haría directamente desde los monitores antes de ir con ella. Pero aun si se llevo la Death Note, era un riesgo calculado— sonrío el pelinegro, mordiendo su pulgar con una sonrisa.

—Así es en los juegos. Se gana o se pierde— exclamo Near al fondo, armando un nuevo rompecabezas.

—Y hoy he ganado yo— sonrió L, encaminado sus pasos fuera del cuarto de monitores.

—¿A dónde vas L?— pregunto Mello siguiéndolo. Near los miró atentamente.

El mayor de todos se giró a verlos con una sonrisa curvada y amplia —La amenaza de Misa Amane como segundo Kira y mi asesina a sido erradicada. La libreta será incinerada mañana a primera hora para evitar que su memoria regrese y ella formará parte permanente de Wammys—

Mello frunció el seño con molestia —¿Y qué? ¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio o algo así? Entonces apúrate. Porque ya estoy harto de dejarle a Matt todo el tiempo—

L rió un poco —No creo que ella quiera regresártelo, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Es hora de dormir, mañana ustedes me acompañaran a Estados Unidos para el nuevo caso—

—Es verdad, buenas noches— dijo Near, pasando de ellos rumbo a su habitación. Mello los miró irse con profundo resentimiento. Odiaba que tocaran sus cosas. En este caso a su lacayo personal.

Fin.

Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo. El epilogo mañana. Bye, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su creador Tsugumi Ōba, el ilustrador Takeshi Obata, y a la Shonen Jump

Notas de Autor: ¡Ya termine, yujuu, sí! ¡El que sigue es Bombon! Terminare todos los fics pendientes ¡Adoro tener mi compu nueva, gracias Laurita!

Ah, sí. Este es el ultimo capitulo que subo de este fic. Espero que les guste!

**Mal Perdedor**

Matt estaba estudiando su próximo movimiento. Mello estaba sonriendo descaradamente. Ósea que iba mal y pronto le iba a dar _jake-mate._ Como de costumbre.

Estaban en una de las tantas clases sobre comportamiento y conciencia humana. El día de hoy era un ensayo con auxilio del ajedrez. Las clases en Wammys eran poco ortodoxas. La enseñanza estaba en un nivel tan elevado, que sino fueras un genio como todos los niños ahí presentes, no sabrías apreciar la complejidad. O mínimo entender que rayos se hacían con juegos de mesas y dibujos de doble dimensión.

Hoy era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que Matt podía concentrarse. Misa aun no pasaba por él… lo cual era bueno. Mello explotaba como loco cada vez que la veía.

Matt había hecho otro descubrimiento.

Todos los rubios eran unos locos desquiciados.

Movió su torre dos cuadros y su rubio amigo amplió la sonrisa —Te has vuelto lento Matty— el pelirrojo frunció el seño. Ya había visto su error.

—Voy a coronarme— sonrió Mello tomando su reina —Jake-mat-—

—¡Matty-chaan!— gritó una rubia conocida, que abrazó inesperadamente al pelirrojo. Nadie la había visto o escuchado porque estaban sumamente concentrados… y porque ella entro a hurtadillas.

—¡Maldita sea!— estalló Mello, tirando el tablero y todas sus piezas por el suelo. Todos en la clase se le quedaron mirando. Nadie se acostumbraba aun como el rubio de plano explotaba cada veza que Misa Amane entraba a la misma habitación que él.

Sobre todo, si además se llevaba a Matt. Eso de plano lo desquiciaba y nadie, por su propia salud, se le acercaba.

—¡¿Por qué rayos no controlas a esa maldita vieja? ¡Estamos en clase no en un maldito parque!— le reclamo a su amigo. Matt hizo un gesto de pánico. No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que Misa estaba furiosa. Odiaba que Mello la llamara vieja.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste niñita?— gritó la rubia, mirándolo con fiereza.

Mello tomó el cojín donde había estado sentado al lado de Matt, en el amplio piso de suela, y se lo arrojó a la cara.

El maestro consideró buen momento para intervenir —¡Por favor no comiencen otro pleito aquí, estamos en medio de una clase muy importante de con-!—

—¡Maldita escuincla!— grito Misa lanzándole el cojín.

—¡Estúpida anciana decrepita!— regreso Mello, ahora lanzándole el tablero.

…

…

…

—Rompieron 13 tableros de ajedrez, 4 floreros, 5 cuadros y tumbaron el librero de enciclopedia nuevo que había llegado la semana pasada desde Indonesia— Roguer temblaba de rabia y una venita surgió en su frente —¡Costó 80 mil euros y ustedes lo volvieron astillas en tan solo 15 minutos! ¡En todos los años de Wammys nunca, pero nunca ninguno de nuestros niños privilegiados y nuestros visitantes habían hecho semejante barbaridad! ¡80 mil euros tirados a la basura!—

—¡Pero él/ella empezó!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Misa y Mello.

—¡No me importa quién empezó qué!— gritó Roguer, pero se frotó el puente de la nariz exasperante. Tenía ganas de arrancarse la cara, pero gritarles a esos dos no iba funcionar. Nunca lo había hecho. Suspiró con la mayor serenidad que le quedaba y los miró con firmeza —No quería hacer esto porque L llegó apenas hace dos horas del aeropuerto, pero yo ya no puedo más con ustedes, no importa como los reprima o los castigue, siempre terminan igual y yo termino pagando las facturas de todo lo que rompen—

—¡No me mandes con L!— saltó Mello escandalizado —¡Ya no soy un niño, todo es culpa de ella!— señaló a Misa, que no se quedo callada —¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó y Misa tampoco quiere ver a Riuuzaky!— añadió mirando a Roguer —¡A Misa no le agrada!—

—¡Pues eso lo hubieran pensando antes de costarme 80 mil euros!—

…

…

…

—… 80 mil euros…— leyó Watari, visiblemente anonadado. Estaba justo al lado de L, quien de costumbre estaba sentado en una silla con las rodillas pegadas a él, mientras degustaba una taza de flan.

Misa Amane (con Rem detrás de ella, aunque no pudiera verla aun) y Mello, estaban frente a ellos. Near y Matt hacían el cierre de la escena, justo al fondo, cerca de la salida.

Nadie decía nada. Watari estaba leyendo el informe de TODOS los daños que Misa y Mello tenían hasta el momento. Era increíble como dos cabezas rubias estaban costando lo mismo que el presupuesto de un país de nivel medio.

El anciano no veía el fin de esa pesadilla. Misa Amane ya había olvidado todo su pasado como la segunda kira y sus deseos de matar a L… pero lamentablemente, había depositado toda su obsesión sobre Matt.

L le había comentado, que según la diosa de la muerte, Misa nunca olvidaría el amor que sentía por Ligth Yagami. Pero que al tener un nuevo objeto de afecto, con el mínimo de las cualidades que ella recordaba en su antiguo amado, simplemente trasladaría su fijación, para hacer concordancia con su nuevo borrado de memoria.

Actualmente, Misa recordaba que tuvo un novio llamado Ligth, pero que murió a manos del asesino Kira. Si estaba actualmente en Wammys, era para terminar de quitar las sospechas en su contra como segundo kira.

L le explicó que si la había atacado en su momento, fue para verificar si en verdad ella era inocente. Pero Matt no sabía de eso, así que la protegió sin saber que en realidad nunca corrió peligro.

Misa Amane tomó esa explicación con bastante lógica y la acepto. Pero eso no evitó que las palabras de Rem fueran ciertas. La rubia no podía explicarse porque tenía un fuerte apego hacia Matt, pero había dejado de importarle y simplemente se dejaba llevar por su sentimiento de amor hacia el chico. Tanto que había decidido quedarse en Inglaterra y retomar su carrera como modelo ahí.

Vivía actualmente en Wammys como todos y, literalmente, hacia lo que le placía. Especialmente con Matt, a quien normalmente sacaba de clases o simplemente no lo dejaba ir a ellas y se lo llevaba con ella a algún lugar para divertirse juntos. Fuera a su trabajo o parques o restaurantes.

Eso sacaba a Mello de sus casillas. Era ella el detonante que hacía que su violento humor saliera a relucir. No toleraba que L le diera tantas libertades a la rubia. Entraba a la hora que deseaba y salía de la misma forma con Matt detrás de ella. Armaba un gran escándalo cuando no obtenía la atención del pelirrojo y no dejaba sus berrinches si Matt no accedía a sus ridículas demandas como: pasear tomados de la mano, compartir un helado o… dormir juntos (Roguer había remarcado en su reporte como EN VERDAD le preocupaba esa repetitiva solicitud de parte de la rubia. Literalmente dormían juntos a diario y parte de la ropa de Matt estaba ahora en el cuarto de Misa).

Watari empezaba a descubrir porque Roguer se los había enviado apenas habían llegado. Ni siquiera desempacaron cuando su compañero entró, le dejó su reporte y le dio la bendición con sus mejores deseos.

El anciano fijó su vista en Mello. Él no era el problema… aunque iba a tener que hablar más tarde con él acerca de su comportamiento. Miró a Misa, y sabía que tampoco ella era el problema… aunque si iba a tener que marcar límites estrictos.

—Ustedes dos pueden irse— indicó el anciano a los dos rubios. Ambos pusieron cara de sorpresa y de no entender. Mello miró a L y este le indicó con la mirada que podía retirarse.

Misa ni se giró a verlo, se levantó muy contenta y se fue sobre Matt.

—Señorita Amano, Matt no puede retirarse todavía— se escuchó la voz de L. Su tonó era fuerte y demandante. Algo inusual en él.

La rubia lo miró molesta e iba a replicar, pero Matt tomó su mano inmediatamente —Por favor no hagas una escena aquí ¡De veras no la hagas!— le suplicó. Matt no estaba enojado con ella. Estaba avergonzado de ella.

Eso fue algo que ni Misa pudo negar en ese momento. Bajo la cabeza sin ánimo —Esta bien Matty-chan… te espero en el cuarto…— le dijo antes de salir sin hacer ruido.

Matt se vio visiblemente menos tenso. Near lo miró con algo de curiosidad. Mello le vió con ganas de matarlo —¡No le supliques a esa vieja! ¡Debes ser firme con ella, ponerle límites y ver que los cumpla! ¡Si sigues así, NUNCA te va a dejar en paz!— le gritó molesto —¡Por eso siempre hace lo que quiere, porque tú haces todo lo que ella dice!—

—N-no es verdad— se defendió Matt, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso —Pero, es que, yo… yo le prometí que estaría a su lado…— confesó apenado.

Mello quería romperle el cuello ahí mismo —¡¿Y porque le prometiste semejante estupidez?—

Matt se puso colorado —E-es que, pensé que nos iba a ma…eh, tú sabes y… bueno… no pensé en muchas opciones en ese momento… lo siento…—

Mello siguió gritando en contra de su amigo, y Misa se apartó de la puerta. Había escuchado suficiente.

…

…

…

Near estaba como de costumbre solo en esos momentos. Había terminado de armar una gran plataforma de Lego's, y estaba sacando sus juguetes para tumbarse en el piso y jugar con ellos.

A Near le gustaba la calma y la tranquilidad. Por eso tenía un cuarto de 20x20 metros para él solo. No había nada en la habitación, salvo el piso de duela, sus juguetes y él.

Es por eso que cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin que le pidieran permiso, supo de quien se trataba. Mello tenía razón. Ella hacia lo que le daba la gana. Y era culpa era de L y Matt. La consentían demasiado.

Near opinaba como Mello. Quería saber porque L tenía una fijación tan grande con una mujer tan histérica, torpe, caprichosa, temperamental y no muy brillante.

—Um… disculpa… ¿Estas ocupado?—

_Pregunta obvia_ —Evidentemente— le respondió sin mirarla.

—Eh, ah, Misa quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Puede?—

_Una nueva pregunta obvia_ —Ya lo hiciste— le dice, sacando sus juguetes con cuidado. No necesita girarse para saber que la mujer está molesta por su falta de atención. Quizás eso sea nuevo para ella.

—Sólo estás jugando, Misa no va a quitarte mucho tiempo, enserio—

_Una observación simple, de alguien más simple aun_ —Según tú retorica. Pero la mía es más compleja que eso y mis acciones están justificadas. A diferencia de las que sólo están fundadas en voluntarismos autónomos e independientes de los demás—

—¿Qué coAAAH!— y de inmediato un gran estruendo hace un eco desagradable en toda la habitación.

Near no mira lo que ha pasado. Sabe lo que pasó. Sabe quien lo causo.

—Auuuh, a Misa le duele— _Otra observación simple y obvia._

—Si ya terminaste, eres libre de retirarte—

—¡Misa no vino a caerse con tus juguetes!— _evidentemente, es todo lo contrario_ —¡Misa necesita preguntarte algo muy importante de Matty-chan!—

—Mello te dará una información más precisa y veraz—

—Eh, bueno… Misa no puede preguntarle a él… no se llevan muy bien…— _La primera observación inteligente del día._

—L podría asesorarte sobre la psicología conductual de Matt mejor que yo—

—Um, la, la verdad no le grada a Misa… le pone de mal humor…—

_Esta situación solo culminara con un intercambio innecesario de ideologías opuestas e inútiles_ —Te reitero que tú selección ha sido errónea y-— Near no terminó su explicación. Misa Amane se colocó justo a su lado, sentada sobre sus rodillas. Su expresión era una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia y desesperación. Bastante convincente.

—Por favor Near-san, dime qué puedo hacer para que Matty-chan ya no esté avergonzado de mí— finas lagrimas surgieron en sus ojos —Misa sólo quiere hacerlo feliz, desde el fondo de su corazón, quiere que Matty-chan sonría para ella. Por favor, tú eres la única esperanza de Misa, —

—Suficiente— exclamó Near, dándole la espalda para retomar su actividad normal a con sus juguetes —Tengo 3 condiciones. Las cuales deben ser respetadas completamente y sin peros. Primero; responderás a mis preguntas sin mentiras, Amane Misa—

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, claro—

—Segundo: acataras mis peticiones sin contradicciones—

—Um, bueno… si no hay remedio…—

—Tercero: dejaras a un lado tu resentimiento hacia L—

—¿Qué? ¿Eso tiene que ver con mi Matty-chan?—

Near le miró sobre su hombro. Su mirada era desagradable. Familiarmente desagradable.

—L es la única razón por la que tú presencia es aun permitida en Wammys. Tú comportamiento a dejado mucho que desear sobre la ideología de una mujer ejemplar Amane Misa. Has interrumpido clases importantes no sólo para el objeto de tu aprecio, sino para el resto de nuestra comunidad. Gozas de privilegios de los cuales no has hecho merito alguno. Gratitud y modestia es un poco de lo que tu ideología y comportamiento debería personificar. No ideales caprichosos y volublemente egoístas—

Misa parpadeó sorprendida —Ah… ¿Eso he estado haciendo?—

Near rompió la cabeza de uno de sus juguetes por la presión ejercida y su mirada se volvió más sombría —Quisiera saber, por favor ¿Qué _**es**_ lo que _**tú crees**_ que has estado haciendo hasta este momento?—

—¡Ah, pues hacer a mi Matty-chan muy, muy feliz!— sonrió ampliamente la rubia.

A uno de los ojos de Near le dio un tic. Le dio la espalda de nuevo —Solicitaste una propuesta, y te voy a responder, pero entes quiero que respondas una nueva pregunta ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Matt?—

—No sé—

Near dejó caer sus juguetes exasperadamente.

—Pero— la voz de la rubia le obligó a retomar su atención —Cada vez que Misa ve a su Matty-chan, un hermoso sentimiento surge de su corazón. No hay palabras que Misa pueda usar para definir ese sentimiento, pero la calidez se propaga por su corazón y la hace muy feliz. Por eso no hay nada más importante para Misa que ver a su Matty-chan sonreír. Ella quiere que él sea muy feliz, aun si su felicidad no es con ella…— la joven sonrió con melancolía —Mi Matty-chan no es mi Light… pero verlo me recuerda a él y por eso lo amo con mi corazón… y… también quiero que él sea feliz, aunque sea un poquito a mi lado…— confesó con la mirada baja y llena de pesar.

Se hizo una pausa llena de silencio. Near prosiguió con sus juguetes y habló —La ideología de _felicidad_ para una persona no es la misma para otra. No importa cuánto te impongas ante alguien o te guíes por la idea de que se hace por su propio bienestar, si ese no es su deseo, tu felicidad solo le hará infeliz. Mi opinión es: respeta el espacio personal de Matt. No tomes decisiones acerca de él sin consultarle y sin haber recibido su plena autorización. Pregunta siempre que es lo que piensa y opina acerca de ciertas ideologías que tú tienes y en las que quieres hacerle partícipe. Ese es mi concejo Amane Misa—

La joven, que estaba detrás de él parecía sumamente confundida acerca de lo que se le había explicado… o algo así. Pero había entendido un poco del contexto.

—¡Muchas gracias Near-chan!— exclamó la rubia y sin aviso, tomó al albino del hombro y lo jaló hacia ella. Él perdió el balance y chocó contra ella, al tiempo que recibía un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera antinatural, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo en un golpe seco. La rubia se había puesto de pie de un salto y prácticamente había desaparecido por la puerta.

Near se irguió lo más propiamente que pudo, alisando su pijama con el cabello fuera de su lugar —Hace lo que quiere siempre— murmura por lo bajo, mientras retoma su lugar anterior.

Coge sus juguetes y mira detenidamente al que le ha roto la cabeza de acrílico por ejercer demasiada presión. Se frota los labios.

Entiende un poco.

Solo un poco.

Continúa su actividad con los juguetes. No se sorprende cuando escucha de nuevo la puerta abrirse.

—Ha salido como has planeado— le responde Near sin inmutarse.

—Confiaba en que Misa Amane sólo viera a Matt como un remplazo caprichoso de Yagami Ligth. Pero deseaba aclarar mis dudas después de leer el reporte de Roguer—

—¿Qué harás ahora?— pregunta el más joven.

—Misa creara ahora un espacio entre ella y Matt, todo con tal de complacerle. Pronto vera los logros de sus acciones y volverá a sonreír… ¿No te da gusto eso, dios de la muerte?—

—Eso espero por tu bien— responde la voz de Rem —Si Misa vuelve a llorar lo considerare como una falta a nuestro contrato—

Near no se gira, no es necesario. Ya sabe cuál es la apariencia de ese ser. Pero… ha surgido una pregunta en su mente —¿L?—

—Dime— pregunta el mayor.

—¿Por qué deseabas asegurarte de la relación entre Amane Misa y Matt?—

Hay solo un instante de silencio entre ellos.

—Mis celos son peligrosos—

Near se gira al tiempo de que se cierra la puerta de la entrada. Resiente un poco no haber visto la expresión de L en ese momento.

Se gira a sus juguetes y retoma la rutina diaria que captura su mente.

Abra nuevas oportunidades.

…

…

…

Matt esta frente a Mello, escuchando su plática acerca de un caso muy importante en el que está trabajando con L y, con desagrado, Near.

Mello esta de muy buen humor. Irradia lo cómodo que se encuentra con el regreso de la paz en su rutina.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Amene Misa le ha _regresado_ su espacio a Matt. Ya no entra a hurtadillas y lo sorprende por detrás. Tampoco le ha armado berrinches públicos. Incluso le dejó regresar a su habitación inicial en los dormitorios para varones de Wammys.

El giro drástico de esta situación había estado generando gran curiosidad entre la comunidad de genios. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Y todos evitaban a toda costa pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Pero la idea general era la misma: Matt y Misa había tenido pleito.

Sólo que, si alguien hubiera preguntado al pelirrojo, sabrían que no fue así. En realidad era él quien estaba más sorprendido con el cambio en Misa. Simplemente le había dicho que ya no lo molestaría y dicho eso… cumplió su palabra.

Matt la veía de vez en cuando antes de que se fuera a trabajar y a veces cuando regresaba temprano. Repentinamente la rubia tenía gran trabajo. Muchas de las chicas habían incluso comprado revistas de moda, donde Misa aparece en las portadas.

El pelirrojo había tomado algunas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. En las revistas entrevistaban a Misa y hablaban de ofertas para la televisión y cine.

Matt había terminando por tirarlas a la basura de una forma innecesariamente fuerte.

Pasaron varias semanas después de eso y Roguer le comunicó que Misa estaría ausente por tres meses, para grabar las escenas en una película en Los Angeles.

—Me pidió que te diera este celular para estar en contacto con ella. Como salió de madrugada no quiso molestarte. Su teléfono particular está grabado en la memoria— le dijo el hombre, pasándole un celular de moda. Matt lo tomó con sorpresa… y disgusto.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en persona? Antes no le molestaba gritarle en las escaleras para que se tomaran de la mano ¿Y de repente le da cosa hablarle cara a cara?

Matt estaba molesto. Cuando llegó a su habitación tiró el teléfono a la basura… pero pasó toda la noche esperando a que llamara.

Pasaron tres días completos y ella no se había comunicado. Cada día su enojó aumentaba… pero seguía sentándose frente al cesto de basura, esperando a que sonara.

Dos semanas después de que ella se había ido, Matt sacó el celular del cesto. Lo observó fijamente y busco en la agenda electrónica el número de ella. Fue fácil, era el único. Miró la hora, eran la una y media de la mañana… ¿Estaría ella ocupada…?

Marcó _llamar_ al número de ella, pero colgó en el tercer tono. Se sintió estúpido y guardó el celular en su mesa de noche.

Lo reviso desde entonces todos los días, para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

Pero no la hubo.

…

…

…

Misa entró a Wammys ya entrada la tarde. Su vuelo desde Los Ángeles le había parecido un verdadero suplicio, por suerte L había enviado a una escolta para ayudarla con sus maletas (tenía que darle las gracias, debía cumplir con Near). Ya sólo deseaba ver a su Matty-chan.

Estaba bastante desanimada porque él no le había hablado. Sólo le había marcado una vez y no volvió a insistir… ¿Acaso ella era tan insoportable? Pero… pero por eso no le había hablado, para no estorbarle y que él pudiera tener de nuevo su _espacio_.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Quizás debía hablar de nuevo con Near-chan… ella no estaba haciendo bien las cosas…

Los hombres de negro que formaban su escolta le ayudaron con sus maletas. Las llevaron hasta la habitación y ella se dedicó a desempacar. Apartó un par de cajas con dulces y otras con regalos, para salir muy contenta. Iba a buscar a su Matty-chan, charlarían y saldrían juntos. No importaba si estaba cansada por el cambio de horario, sólo quería estar a su lado.

—Ah, Misa, ya regresaste— ella se giró y vió a Roguer frente a ella. Estaba cargando unos expedientes.

—¡Hola Roguer-san!— le saludo ella emocionada —¿Dónde está mi Matty-chan? ¡Misa le ha traído dulces y también le compre muchos regalos y quiero que salgamos juntos y-!—

—Matt no está— intervino el hombre con pena, pero la verdad tenía prisa —Salió a una excursión al museo. Regresan para la cena—

Misa perdió la sonrisa sin disimular —Ah… Misa entiende…— entonces recordó que deseaba hablar con el albino —Disculpe Roguer-san ¿Esta Near?—

—¿Eh? Pues sí, está en su habitación de juego. Él nunca sale a las excursiones— le respondió sorprendido de que preguntara por alguien que no fuera Matt. Pero recordó que tenía mucha prisa —Bueno, debo irme, tengo que darle estos documentos a Watari, por favor no hagas mucho escándalo— y paso de ella.

Misa lo miró irse con dolor. ¿Eso era ella? ¿Sólo una escandalosa que no hace nada más que estorbar? Bajó la mirada con ganas de llorar… que ría hacerlo… pero… pero… no pudo contenerlas más.

—Misa tonta…— susurró llorando sin control —No haces nada bien…—

…

…

…

Near estaba incluyendo su nueva tripulación pirata al barco que había terminado de armar. La plataforma de los vikingos estaba lista y quería probar la catapulta de plástico que tanto le había llamado la atención.

—¡Hola Near-chan!—

El repentino grito lo hizo dejar caer su reciente barco al piso. Las piezas se esparcieron a su alrededor con gran estruendo… y uno de sus ojos retomó ese tic nervioso que le molestaba tanto.

—¡Uy, que feo! ¿Por qué dejaste caer tu juguete?—

—Amane Misa— la miró con desagrado, mientras enrolaba uno de sus mechones —¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?—

—¡Acabo de llegar desde los Ángeles! ¡Te traje dulces!— hizo una pausa mientras extendía dos cajas y lo miró sonriendo—Aunque no sé si te gusten ¿Te gustan los dulces de caramelo?—

La expresión de Near era sorpresivamente… colérica.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Misa la pasó completamente de largo sonriendo encantada —Traje muchos regalos y dulces. No sabía que había una excursión. Roguer-san me dijo que mi Matty-chan no está. Eso me hizo sentir mal, porque Misa quería que viera las cosas que le trajo de Los Angeles ¡Ah! Misa también te trajo algo Near-chan y también a L-san como me habías pedido. Oh, pero no ha sido fácil, Misa estuvo muy presionada en las filmaciones, aunque vaya a salir como secundaria, el director no dejó a Misa en paz hasta que le gustaron todas las tomas y—

Near le dio la espalda y la dejó hablando de cómo había tenido que repetir hasta veinte veces una misma toma. Se arrodillo en el piso para empezar a recoger las piezas de su barco (el cual le había tomado cinco horas armar).

En un punto, dejó de escuchar la voz de la mujer. Le quitó importancia y se sintió satisfecho al ver que ya tenía casi todo recogido. Ahora tendría que ver si no le faltaban piezas y—

Una figura repentina surgió frente a sus ojos y estuvo a punto de golpearle la nariz. Soltó de nuevo las piezas por reflejo.

—Ay, se te volvieron a caer, oh, bueno ¡Near-chan aquí esta tú regalo!— exclamó la joven, colocando una caja en las narices del albino —Lo compre para ti en Los Ángeles—

Cualquier otra persona inteligente hubiera retrocedido ante la mirada de furia de Near. Pero Misa se quedo ahí, mirándolo y sonriéndole, mientras le extendía en las narices una caja.

El tic en el ojo de Near empeoró.

—Vamos ábrelo— le animó ella.

—Voy a solicitarte de la manera más atenta que te vayas— le dijo el albino dándole la espalda.

—¡Pero tú regalo!—

Near se giró y le arrebató la caja de las manos —Ya lo tengo, vete—

Misa Amane lo miró dolida —…M-misa pensó que te iba a gustar…— le dijo quedamente y sus ojos brillaron, antes de que finas lagrimas salieran de ellos. Lentas y tímidas.

Near retrocedió un paso —No llores— le solicito algo sorprendido.

—Misa sólo quería darte las gracias— continuó ella, pasando por alto la solicitud de Near y cubriendo su rostro —Misa lo siente— y las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos.

Near la miró sin aliento. Deseó profundamente que Roguer entrara y se la llevara. La mujer parecía una fuente rota.

—Por favor deja de llorar— pidió Near, mirándola severamente. Ella lloró un poco más fuerte. Obviamente la solución sería ceder a sus demandas. Lo que fuera en esos momentos complació a su lógica —Voy a abrir el regalo— le informo audiblemente —Así que ya no llores—

Ella hipaba agudamente, pero aun así lo miró sorprendida. Y observó como él abría la envoltura del obsequio inmediatamente. Near apreció el contenido. Era un juego de moldura. Permitía hacer figuras de goma para los dedos. Las pinturas venían incluidas.

—Lo he abierto, ahora, por favor reti-—

—¿No lo vas a sacar de la caja para probarlo?—

El tic de Near regresó.

—Bien— respondió cansinamente y sacó el estuche de la caja. Se arrodillo en el piso de duela y deposito como era su costumbre, todas las piezas con cuidado. No necesitaba el instructivo. Su mente era aguda y extremadamente lógica, por lo tanto su comprensión fue inmediata. Solo tendría que revisar ciertas cantidades y tiempos.

Misa se hincó a su lado, procurando una distancia razonable para dejarlo moverse libremente.

Near fijó su interés casi por completo en el estuche. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que terminó su primera figura. Le había dado forma y le moldeó con cuidado hasta quedar satisfecho. Una vez pintada esperó a que secara y apreció su obra con deleite. No había dejado grumos y el tamaño era el adecuado. Lo colocó en uno de sus dedos y lo observó con aprobación. Su parecido con L había sido casi absoluto. El toque de los ojos era su mayor satisfacción.

Fue cuando recordó que no estaba solo. Se giró hacia la mujer y descubrió que estaba recostada en el piso de duela, completamente dormida.

Le miró solo unos instantes y prosiguió con la siguiente figura. Mello.

…

…

…

Cuando Matt llegó del museo con todo el grupo, lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir a su cuarto. Quería bañarse. Había estado jugando con Mello y los demás al futbol y quería hacerse.

Se pregunto cuándo Misa regresaría. Los tres meses se habían cumplido hacia cuatro días y ella aun no regresaba… ¿Por qué no le había llamdo?

Subió por las escaleras, rumbo a la sección de varones. Bostezó audiblemente, con su mochila colgando desganadamente del hombro. En verdad necesitaba un baño.

Vio luz en el cuarto de juego de Near. Le extraño que siguiera ahí a esa hora. Normalmente estaría con L, desvelándose en alguna investigación. Pero quizás no tenían, ya que Mello los acompaño a la excursión.

Pasó de largo. Pero se frenó inmediatamente al escuchar una voz familiar. Regreso lentamente, tenso y sintiendo su corazón fuera de sí. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta. Sólo lo suficiente para dejar entrar un hilo de luz.

—¿Entonces te ha gustado el regalo que te traje? Porque Misa lo escogió después de mucho pensarlo. No sabía que le podía gustar a Near-chan— era Misa.

Estaba acostada en el piso justo al lado de Near. Observando algo que el albino estaba haciendo y él no podía desde esa ubicación.

Misa estaba sonriendo.

—No ha sido desagradable—

—¡Pero si has hecho cinco y ¿Eh?— Misa se giró a la entrada que acaba de abrirse. Matt estaba ahí. Mirándolos.

La joven se levantó del piso inmediatamente y le sonrió de forma radiante —¡Matty-chan, ya lleg-! ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó al ver la expresión furiosa del pelirrojo —¿Tienes fiebre, te sientes mal?— se acercó a él para tocarle la frente. Pero Matt se la apartó de un sonoro manotazo.

Near se giró a verlos.

—¿Ma-matty-chan?— pregunto ella, sujetándose la muñeca adolorida —¿E-estas molesto, Misa hizo algo malo?—

Algo en el pelirrojo pareció estallar —¡¿Molesto, yo? ¡¿Por qué debería estar molesto por una idiota como tú? ¡¿Qué haces aquí, porque no te quedaste en Los Ángeles? ¡Sólo porque nadie te aguanta no significa que puedes regresar cada vez que se te dé la gana y agarrarte al primer incauto para pasar el rato mientras se te pasa el capricho!—

—¿E-eh?— gimió ella, perdiendo el color —¿D-de qué hablas Matty-chan?—

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!— gritó Matt furioso —¡Odio que me digas así y lo sabes pero sigues haciéndolo! ¿¡Porque solo haces cosas que me molestan! ¡¿Por qué siempre me estorbas? ¡Ya lárgate de una vez o quédate aquí con Near para siempre! ¡Total que a él si te importa hacerlo feliz!—

Matt se fue.

Misa se quedó ahí, de pie frente a la puerta… y también se fue. No atendió al llamado de Near. Solo se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Había hecho todo mal. Otra vez.

…

…

…

Cuando L vio a Rem atravesar la pared supo que Misa estaba llorando. La diosa de la muerte sin más palabras innecesarias, sacó una nueva Death Note de su cuerpo. L se permitió maravillarse de eso. Tendría que preguntarle de donde la saco. Pero eso sería para otro momento, Misa Amane tenía prioridad ahora.

Se levanto de su silla y arrastró su andar a la habitación de ella.

En el caminó vió a Mello, molesto y murmurando algo de _estúpido Matt_. A Near lo vio más adelante, fuera de su cuarto de juego, con figuras diminutas en los dedos. Se tomó tres segundos para darle su atención al albino. Se veía agitado. Como si hubiese estado corriendo.

El más joven lo miró sin expresión, pero la sorpresa de sus ojos lo delataba. Iba a dejar sus preguntas para después, ya que Rem estaba detrás de él y no podía perder tiempo… pero fue cuando notó algo… Reconocía esa dulce esencia que emanaba del pijama del albino. Se detuvo, pero no se giró a verlo de frente. No era necesario.

—Near—

—¿Si?—

—Recuerda que mis celos son peligrosos—

—No ha pasado nada más allá de lo que has solicitado de mí—

—Bien— respondió L y siguió su camino hacia su destino.

Rem permaneció silenciosa en todo el trayecto. Observando con cuidado las acciones del pelinegro.

L abrió las puertas del cuarto sin problemas. Era la primera vez que ella olvidaba cerrar. Eso daba una escala de lo mal que estaban las cosas para ella.

Entró a la habitación, dejó el recibidor y entro a su cuarto. Las maletas del viaje estaban ordenadas en una esquina. No había desorden en la habitación, por lo tanto no estaba molesta.

Peor aún. Estaba deprimida. Profundamente deprimida.

L vió como Misa estaba boca abajo, tendida sobre la cama en una posición incomoda. Dormía profundamente, consecuencia del largo viaje… pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Su llanto debió ser doloroso.

Su expresión se volvió sombría. Se acerco con cuidado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella no se despertó. Su sueño era más profundo de lo habitual… lloró hasta el cansancio.

Le abrazó suavemente y coloco su rostro bajo su mejilla —¿Por qué aun no puedes llorar así por mí? ¿Por qué, sin importar cuánto jale los hilos de mi telaraña, tú sigues alejándote… volando de flor en flor hasta perderte de mi vista?— acarició su mejilla delicadamente y la beso. Sólo el rose de su labios —No hay día que mis celos no me consuman… no hay día que deje de pensar en ti… ¿Por qué tomas el espejismo de Yagami y lo colocas en un niño que nunca lucho por ti? ¿Por qué dejas la esencia del perfume de tu compañía en alguien que nunca la ha buscado? ¿Por qué no depositas todo eso en mí?… yo que te estoy esperando con mis brazos extendidos… Yo… que muero cada vez que no te veo… mi indomable fierecilla…— le beso de nuevo, antes de recostarla en la cama. La cubrió con una manta y tomó asiento frente a ella, en una silla.

Esperaría hasta que despertara. Soltaría tantos hilos en su telaraña como fueran necesarios… para que su mariposa no volara lejos… para que siempre estuviera a su lado…

Aunque tuviera que arrancarle las alas en esta ocasión.

…

…

…

Cuando Misa despertó, lo hizo lentamente. No había ánimo de ningún tipo en sus acciones. Se frotó los ojos y miró sorprendida a L frente a ella.

El rostro de permanente sorpresa desagradable, le miraba fijamente.

—Ryuuzaki…— dijo ella, apenas con voz clara.

—Amane Misa— asintió el pelinegro —Quisiera hablar contigo—

Ella bajó su mirada. No deseaba escucharlo… pero, también deseaba saber algo. Le miró con la misma angustia, que una vez reflejó el día de la muerte de Ligth Yagami —Quiero saber algo… ¿Tú podrías responderle a Misa?—

El pelinegro la observó unos instantes y después asintió.

—¿Es verdad que L es el mejor detective del mundo? ¿Es verdad que atrapaste a Kira…?—

—Sí— respondió él.

Ella se levantó y se colocó frente a L. Ligeramente inclinada para poder escuchar con claridad las respuestas que de sus labios pudieran escapar.

—¿Podrías decirle a Misa que debe hacer para qué Matty-chan ya no esté molesto con ella?—

La mirada que ella vio en él… la asustó. La asusto mucho. Casi al punto de retroceder un paso… como si deseara mantener la distancia de un monstruo.

Pero aun así, deseaba saberlo. Sin importar cuánto costara, deseaba saberlo… Matt era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que mantenía la cordura en su mundo… si él desaparecía… ella también lo haría.

Sin él… ya nada la ataba a un mundo donde Ligth Yagami no estaba.

—Dime que es lo que ha pasado— su respuesta fue más una orden.

Ella le habló, explicando todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca fue interrumpida. Su visitante permaneció inmutable en su asiento… mientras escuchaba de sus labios la razón de su dolor.

Cuando ella terminó, él se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pero antes de irse se detuvo y habló —Celos—

Ella parpadeó —¿Ce-celos?—

—Matt ha pensado que le has cambiado por Near cuando los encontró juntos. Es por eso que ha dicho eso. Habla con él mañana. Todo estará olvidado— la miró sobre su hombro. Misa se sintió profundamente intimidada por esos ojos.

Era una mirada desagradable… llena de odio.

—Descansa Misa, tú vuelo a sido largo— nuevamente sus palabras fueron más una orden. Pero siguió mirándola. Parecía esperar algo de ella. Porque después de unos instantes, siguió con la misma posición feroz.

—Gracias L, buenas noches— ella no supo de donde salieron esas palabras. Pero al parecer era lo que él esperaba escuchar. Su semblante se suavizó y se fue con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado.

Misa no perdió la tención hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrar. Después de eso fue inmediatamente a la entrada y cerró con seguro. Sentía que si no lo hacía, el monstruo podría venir...

…

…

…

Cuando Watari entró al cuarto de L, supo lo que quizás encontraría.

Apenas abrió la puerta, astillas de madera le dieron el recibimiento… después vio la mesa literalmente cercenada más adelante. Trozos de vidrio y cerámica llenaban el piso, como en la escena de un crimen la sangre. Gritos inconclusos de algo ya muerto.

El tapiz de las paredes estaba desgarrado, como si una bestia hubiera estado intentando salir desesperadamente de su jaula.

… y justo en medio de todo ese caos violento… estaba él.

Miraba por la gran ventana el paisaje exterior. Mientras frotaba con desgana uno de sus pies en la alfombra. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y su postura algo encorvada.

Era la imagen de alguien a quien ese escenario violento le era indiferente. Algo que no era merecedor de importancia.

Watari aspiró profundamente. No es que no viera una reacción como esa venir. Sólo que esperaba que no lo hiciera dentro de la casa, donde los niños habían estado escuchando todo el estruendo. Roguer se había puesto muy molesto. Varios de los niños se habían asustado cuando lanzó la computadora por la ventana.

—Voy a necesitar otra computadora—

El anciano se acerco más a él. Ahora podía ver la ventana completamente. Una abertura desquebrajada rompía la armonía de la pieza. El aire se colaba con calma y los trinídos de las aves se escuchaban con mayor claridad.

—Has asustado a los niños que estaban en el jardín ¿Por qué lanzaste el aparato por la ventana? Y la habitación, mira como la has dejado— le dijo Watari, tratando de no escucharse tan decepcionado.

El joven no lo miró, pero sonrió de una forma que el anciano había deseado no volver a ver jamás.

—Ha sido mejor el cuarto que Matt. El cuarto puede repararse… el niño no—

Watari le sujeto con fuerza de los hombros —¿Qué estás diciendo?— preguntó con una expresión de terror —No digas eso L, no lo hagas— le suplicó el anciano. Su pulso firme había desaparecido y temblaba ligeramente —Por favor, no soportaría que hicieras lo mismo que B, recuerda que él comenzó de la misma forma. Por favor rectifica tus pensamientos, no quiero perderte—

El pelinegro lo miró sin expresión. Se soltó de él con fuerza y se apartó unos pasos —Por favor, consígueme esa nueva computadora, recuerda que hay un nuevo caso—

Watari le miró dolido. Bajo la cabeza y sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza —Como tu digas L…—

Cuando el joven le dio las espalda… Watari sintió que lo había perdido para siempre.

…

…

…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué Misa tiene qué irse?—

Roguer no observó a la joven. Miraba por la entrada como la limosina que recogería a L y Watari se estacionaba en la entrada —Es necesario, por el bien de los niños—

La rubia lo miró confundida —¿Los niños? Pero, Misa ya prometió que no volvería a sacar a su Matty-chan de clases y -—

—Me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en ti por una sola vez— le ordenó Roguer, mirándola casi con odio. Ella lo miró más confundida.

—Sabía que sólo serías un problema. Desde el día que llegaste supe que eso era lo único que nos darías. Problemas— continuó, mirándola inquisidoramente —Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que todo llegará a este extremó—

—Misa no entiende… ¿Qué hizo ella?— preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida. Roguer le había dicho que tenía una llamada de su representante en América y apenas entraron a su oficina, le había dicho que tenía que irse del país. Nada tenía sentido.

El hombre observo por la ventana como se colocaban las maletas en las cajuelas —Pronto L se ira. En cuanto Watari me diga que están abordando el avión, tú tomaras el siguiente vuelo a Australia. Todo está arreglado—

—¡Misa no quiere ir a Australia! ¡Misa sólo quiere estar al lado de su Matty-chan!— exclamó ella colérica. Nada. Nada la apartaría de él. Primero muerta.

Roguer le miró con una ira inusual para cualquier ser humano —Si te quedas aquí más tiempo lo mataras—

Misa perdió el aliento.

Él continuó, mirando como Watari estaba entrando a la limusina. L pronto se marcharía también —Si tanto dices amarlo, vete. Vete fuera de este país, fuera de nuestras vidas. Si no lo haces harás que Matt y Near mueran… matarás a todos nuestros niños—

—No entiendo…— gimió ella. Un pánico empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. De alguna forma, su sola presencia estaba amenazando a su amado ¿Pero porque? ¿Cómo? —¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que tiene que hacer Misa para no apartarse de él! ¿¡Qué ha hecho Misa!—

—Capturaste el corazón de L—

Misa sintió como algo le había golpeado el pecho. Algo dentro de su cabeza estaba gritando tan fuerte que no sentía su cuerpo. Apenas notó como Roguer le sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, agitándola con fuerza, magullando su piel. Estaba gritándole.

Le gritaba como ella había corrompido al hijo de su mejor amigo. Como lo había llenado con celos mortales que amenazaban la vida de todos.

Ella era un cáncer que debía ser erradicado.

—No voy a dejarte matar a nuestros niños— le dijo Roguer, escupiendo veneno en sus palabras —Ya has hecho suficiente daño, pero no más. No más—

La soltó como si tuviera asco de ella y le dio la espalda —Te irás después de recibir la llamada de Watari. Te guste o no—

Misa no esperó a que continuara. Corrió fuera de la oficina de Roguer sin mirar atrás. Dobló el siguiente pasillo que daba a las escaleras principales. Debía ir con Matt. Debía decirle lo que estaba pasando. Le diría que se fuera con ella. Que huyeran juntos. Mientras él estuviera a su lado tod-

—¿Amane?—

Misa se frenó en el acto.

L estaba frente a ella, apenas bajando por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?— preguntó L, subiendo de nuevo los escalones.

—Ah… yo…— Misa lo miró sin aliento. No la iba a dejarla ir. Así como le había visto ese hombre la perseguiría como su sombra. No importaba a donde la mandarán. Él la encontraría… y entonces… entonces encontraría a Matt.

Él iba a matar su amor de nuevo. Él era un asesino. Un asesino.

—¿Has tenido una nueva disputa con Matt?— pregunto él con voz seria.

—Yo…—

—¡Misa!—

Ambos se giraron. Era Matt, subía por las escaleras con expresión de preocupación —¿Qué pasó? Te tardaste mucho y me preocupe ¿Te dijo algo malo tu representante? ¿Por eso estás llorando? ¡Ah, hola L!— sonrió el joven, mirándolo como todos en Wammys. Con admiración.

—Hola— respondió el nombrado. Mirándolo fijamente.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a Canadá—

—Estoy de salida. Pero he encontrado a la señorita Amane llorando ¿Sabes la razón?—

Misa palideció. Podía ver en sus ojos al monstruo. El odio se reflejaba en ellos tan claramente, como si pudiera materializarse en ese momento un ser abominable.

—¿Eh? No, L— respondió Matt, sorprendido —Roguer solo dijo que Misa tenía una llamada de su representante en América—

L ensombreció su expresión —¿Roguer le ha pasado una llamada desde su oficina?— el pelirrojo asintió.

Misa sintió que el pulso de su corazón se detenía. L estaba sospechando algo. Lo sabía. Él sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Roguer…— susurró el pelinegro, como si algo estuviera surgiendo de su mente —Watari…—

Cuando Misa escuchó ese nombre salir de sus labios, lloró con más intensidad. Cubrió sus ojos con dolor. El rompecabezas estaba tomando forma en la mente de ese hombre. Él estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas rápidamente. Él no la dejaría nunca en paz. La cazaría hasta devorarla completamente. La haría testigo de la caída de su felicidad otra vez.

—¿Misa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Fueron tan malas noticias?— le preguntó Matt, tomándola de las manos con cuidado.

Ella le miró con dolor y lo abrazó. _L maldito... Misa te odia con toda su alma. Tú mataste a mi Light. Si hubieras atrapado a Kira antes, él estaría vivo todavía. Él y Misa estarían juntos. Seriamos felices… tú arruinaste nuestra felicidad… tú lo mataste…_

—Ugh, Misa, no me dejas respirar— gimió Matt, atrapado entre los brazos de ella.

—Lo siento— sonrió Misa, soltándolo con cuidado —Es que los críticos no les ha gustado la película que se hizo. Dijeron que Misa era muy inexperta—

El joven le miró incrédulo —¿Eso ha sido todo? Esperaba algo más serio, como que te buscaban por fraude o algo así—

Ella hizo un puchero infantil —¡Esto también es importante para Misa!— le riño, frotándole con fuerza la cabeza.

—¡Ug, está bien, está bien!— se quejó Matt —Ya entendí, perdón—

—¡MATT!— se escuchó desde afuera una voz molesta. El pelirrojo se acomodo los gogles que se le habían ladeado —Ah, es Mello, dijo que quería jugar futbol hace rato—

—Misa te da permiso de ir— se limitó la rubia sin darle interés.

—Oh, no te molestes, después jugaremos juntos— sonrió Matt bajando por las escaleras —¡Nos vemos L, que te vaya bien en tu viaje!—

Misa miró a L. El detective no respondió al gesto y seguía con la mirada al más joven. Su mirar era fijo. Frio. Amenazante.

Ella empuño sus manos con tal fuerza que se pusieron blancas.

_Te odio… te odio…_

—Oye, L ¿Ya te ibas a Canadá, verdad?— sonrió Misa.

El pelinegro se giró a verla con su natural expresión de sorpresa permanente. Curiosidad era lo que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Si— fue la respuesta.

—¿Está bien si Misa te acompaña?—

Los ojos de él se abrieron solo un poco.

Ella continuó sonriendo de forma infantil, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en su carne —Es que Misa quieres despejarse un poco ¿Puede ir contigo? Sería divertido ¡Misa no llevaría equipaje, quiere comprar todo nuevo! ¡Y no va a molestar por qué se quedará en otro hotel! ¿Verdad que eso es bueno? ¿Me dejas ir?—

L le dio la espalda —No olvides tus papeles—

—¡Sí!— saltó Misa victoriosa —¡Voy a Canadá de compras!—

—Nos vamos en diez minutos— le aclaró él, bajando por las escaleras.

—¡Misa estará lista en cinco!— respondió ella, corriendo a su habitación.

Ella sabía que nunca lo perdonaría. Sabía que sin importar lo que él le dijera jamás lo amaría. Nadie nunca podría sacar de su corazón a Ligth… y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo…

Estaría al lado de ese hombre… pasaría sus noches con él de ser necesario… incluso daría a luz a un hijo suyo…

Todo con tal de proteger a su Matt de él. De ese monstruo que mata en nombre de su propia justicia.

_Maldito seas mil veces… L Lawliet._

…

…

…

—Oh, L, por fin has llegado— sonríe Watari, abriendo la puerta de la limusina —¿Cómo ha marchado todo?—

L sonríe, curvando sus labios —Todo ha salido como yo lo he planeado—

El anciano suspira, pero sonríe un poco —Entonces aprovecharas el tiempo que queda—

—Si… siete años ¿O no dios de la muerte?— pregunta mirando a Rem a su lado.

—Así es… la vida de Misa esta a un cuarto ahora. Siete u ocho años son el límite en su tiempo, humanos—

L sonríe abiertamente —Es el tiempo suficiente para tener nuestra propia familia— comenta mirando al cielo.

Fue un buen resultado… y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue arrancar las alas de su mariposa.

Los humanos que usan las Death Note, se vuelven infelices.

-Ryuk-


End file.
